


golden days

by elementalmaster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Holt sibling shenanigans, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, broganes!!, everyone is involved in the queer community in some way, lance & hunk are roommates and best friends, lots of gentle roasting, lots of lesbians, memes and vines are referenced frequently but that's a given, out of friendship of course, playful banter, romelle is a sarcastic little shit and i'm living for it, shadam are the token gay dads of the group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalmaster/pseuds/elementalmaster
Summary: keefkogaylien:...SO... ANYONE WANNA GO ON AN EMERGENCY BACK TO SCHOOL IKEA TRIP…keefkogaylien:for like. really really Necessary™ back to school shopping. because we’re cool and in collegeloverboylance:KEIT h in WHAT UNIVERSE are ikea trips E V E R AN EMERGENCY???whereforeartthouromelle:in what universe are /any of us/ coolor, the college au chatfic where everyone gently roasts each other, memes are consumed on the reg, and keith & lance are hopeless, oblivious, idiots who don't know how to deal with feelings. love & support, mutual pining, tomfoolery, and good times ensue





	1. Character Reference Information

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is a reference sheet for the characters at the BEGINNING of the fic. i won't update it as ages, relationships, etc. in the story change & develop so new readers can avoid major spoilers. 
> 
> the story begins in the next chapter!

**the story starts in september, so the ages listed are based on character birthdays (where applicable) and will change as the story goes on**

  
**school info:** kerberos university (KU), famous for its STEM programs but also has humanities classes/majors. the mascots are a group of 5 lions (black, red, green, blue, and yellow). 

  
**major characters:**  
**Adam Shirogane・adaaammnndaniel (25):** second year grad student, aerospace engineering with a specialization in aeronautical engineering; married to shiro

  
**Allura Altea・princessallura (21):** senior, international relations & political science double major with a minor in business administration; in a relationship with romelle 

  
**Hunk Garrett・thefunkiesthunk (19):** sophomore, aerospace engineering major

  
**Katie “Pidge” Holt・aceintheholt (18):** freshman (sophomore by credits), computer science & electrical engineering double major

  
**Keith Kogane・keefkogaylien (18):** sophomore, forensic chemistry major & archaeology minor

  
**Lance McClain・loverboylance (19):** sophomore, marine biology major & astrophysics minor

  
**Matt Holt・matthemattics (22):** recent grad who studied mathematics of computation, currently a researcher at kerberos university

  
**Romelle Pollux・whereforeartthouromelle (20):** peace studies & communication studies double major; in a relationship with allura 

  
**Takashi “Shiro”gane・shiruhroh (26):** third year grad student, aerospace engineering with a specialization in astronautical engineering; married to adam


	2. tuesday: backstreet's back alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a translator so i rarely contribute my own original work to fandoms i'm in but here's my attempt! i'm super excited for my fic & hope you all enjoy! ♥

tuesday

[9:48 am] **loverboylance** has renamed **“summer bummer :^(“** to **“we’re here we’re queer we’re filled with existential fear”**

**members: adaaammnndaniel, princessallura, thefunkiesthunk, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, aceintheholt, whereforeartthouromelle, shiruhroh**

**loverboylance:** [emerges from my three month long hibernation]

 **loverboylance:** GUESS WHO’S BAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK 

**loverboylance:** (cue my longest yea boi ever)

 **loverboylance:** guYS what the FUCK is up

 **aceintheholt:** did i change my name to kyle recently 

**aceintheholt:** also who in the fresh hell hibernates in cuba during the fucking summer

 **aceintheholt:** isn't it like 324209843902 degrees there 

**princessallura:** lonce!!!!! you’re back!!!!

 **loverboylance:** okay pidge first of all how dare

 **loverboylance:** you already KNOW this friendship is conditional on the basis that u appreciate my vine references (*｀へ´*)

 **loverboylance:** second of all 

**loverboylance:** it was clearly an Extreme™ exercise in Embracing My Inner Bear can’t u see

 **loverboylance:** insert the “guess i’ll just die” dude here

 **loverboylance:** BUT HI LURA!!

 **aceintheholt:** hahaha fucking furry

 **keefkogaylien:** lance exposing himself for being a fucking furry before the school year has even started is my kink

 **loverboylance:** this is slander

 **thefunkiesthunk:** lance i have literally seen you dressed up as a lion before with my own two eyes

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** your poor retinas

 **loverboylance:** :O HUNK U /KNOW/ THAT WAS FOR A DARE 

**loverboylance:** F A K E F R I E N D 

**loverboylance:** I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS

 **keefkogaylien:** then sit 

**loverboylance:** this boi just got off of an 8 hr flight and i was in Airport Hell for like six hours before that because /a certain twin/ didn’t want to be late for the flight back 

**keefkogaylien:** “can’t miss my international flight, better get to the airport five business days in advance”

 **keefkogaylien:** yeah that sounds exactly like something veronica would do

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** veronica is absolutely valid we stan a punctual queen

 **princessallura:** rom u getting us stopped at security bc you forgot to empty ur liquids is in no way my fault

 **princessallura:** and this whole thing was like...an entire two years ago 

**princessallura:** let it go my b :p

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** let me be bitter >;^(

 **aceintheholt:** “empty ur liquids”

 **princessallura:** SDKLJGLDKJGSJFL I DIDN’T KNOW HOW ELSE TO SAY THAT 

**aceintheholt:** i gotta expose u too now smh 

**adaaammnndaniel:** i think literally anything would have been better than your use of the word “liquid”

 **keefkogaylien:** are we still making frozen references in the year of our lord 2019

 **loverboylance:** excluding me and allura, is there anyone else that pidge would like to kink shame this morning

 **thefunkiesthunk:** don’t worry lance, you know we all love and support you :)

 **aceintheholt:** only during designated times of the week

 **aceintheholt:** clearly, not tuesday mornings

 **keefkogaylien:** ^

 **keefkogaylien:** love is not stored in this group chat ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **loverboylance:** fuck off keith it’s too early to be this edgy 

**keefkogaylien:** it’s literally almost like 10:30

 **loverboylance:** thAT’S MY POINT???? 

**loverboylance:** i am v v v ready to just climb into bed and pass the fuck out

 **loverboylance:** BUT GUESS WHO STILL HAS TO MOVE ALL HIS SHIT INTO THE DORMS AHAHAHA :”””)

 **loverboylance:** (i would like to Not.)

 **loverboylance: @thefunkiesthunk** are u there yet

 **loverboylance:** actually is anyone moved in yet

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** been here since the beginning of the month 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** apartment lyfe babey

 **princessallura:** ^ :) <3

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** <3

 **aceintheholt: @adaaammnndaniel** **@shiruhroh** gay dads romellura are being gross in public again

 **adaaammnndaniel:** okay since when did takashi and i become your gay dads

 **shiruhroh:** adam we’re not pidge’s gay dads

 **adaaammnndaniel:** oh thank god

 **shiruhroh:** we’re this entire group’s gay dads

 **adaaammnndaniel:** takashi Why Do You Do These Things

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** excuse we r actually on the couch in our apartment in Blissful Privacy™

 **keefkogaylien:** that doesn’t make this entire situation any better stop being soft

 **princessallura:** [pats keith] shhhh…..

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** someone’s jealous :-)

 **keefkogaylien:** oh but yeah. i uh…...never moved out at the end of last quarter sooooooo 

**keefkogaylien:** i’ve been moved in since last year get fucked lance ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **loverboylance:** /R U D E/ 

**aceintheholt:** nice subtle topic change

 **keefkogaylien:** shut up pidge ur like 12

 **shiruhroh:** we’re in the same situation as keith! 

**adaaammnndaniel:** #GradStudentPerks

 **loverboylance:** suuuurrrrreeeee adam you might not have had to deal with the beginning of the year move in circus

 **loverboylance:** but at what cost

 **shiruhroh:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ you got us there 

**matthemattics:** i, too, have also been moved into my place since the summer :-)

 **loverboylance:** does no one share my agony and turmoil 

**loverboylance:** i need moral support in these trying times of having to ride the bus with all my suitcases and shit

 **aceintheholt:** well i’m trying to move into my dorm rn

 **aceintheholt:** which happens to be the Crappiest out of all the dorms

 **aceintheholt:** and, coincidentally, where like 90% of all the freshmen are living

 **aceintheholt:** and, additionally, thE /ONE DORM/ WHERE E V E R Y O N E IS TRYING TO MOVE INTO RIGHT FRICKING NOW

 **aceintheholt:** DO U REALIZE HOW MUCH OF A PAIN IN THE ASS IT IS TO MOVE ALL UR SHIT IN WHEN THERE’S ONLY TWO ELEVATORS FOR A BUILDING OF LIKE 500 PEOPLE

 **aceintheholt:** THE LINE FOR THE ELEVATOR GOES OUT THE BUILDING

 **aceintheholt:** AAAAAAAAAAAAA I WANT TO NOT EXIST HERE

 **matthemattics:** can confirm this is quite literally a pain the ass

 **matthemattics:** who said “hey let’s let all of these freshmen loose at the same fucking time” 

**loverboylance:** HAHAHAHA FRESHIE 

**aceintheholt:** shut up ur literally only a year above me :^(

 **shiruhroh:** awwww i miss that fun freshman experience :)

 **keefkogaylien:** leave it to pidge to crave the sweet release of death at 11 in the morning

 **aceintheholt:** shiro i guarantee that if u personally experienced the sheer amount of chaotic energy these 18 year olds are exuding u would take that back in a heartbeat

 **shiruhroh:** i’ve had to ta intro to engineering and beginning comp sci classes for freshmen i can tell you right now i’ve seen a whole lot worse that some kids trying to fit their shit into a tiny elevator

 **shiruhroh:** never underestimate the power of an entire gaggle of computer nerds who haven’t gotten a proper amount of sleep for like three weeks and only consume caffeine 

**thefunkiesthunk:** only three weeks of poor sleep choices? those kids are weak as FUCK and don’t even know what’s coming

 **thefunkiesthunk:** how can you even call yourself an engineer if you get ANY healthy amount of sleep (*｀へ´*)

 **loverboylance:** HE RISES

 **loverboylance:** HUNK HOW’S THE ROOM

 **loverboylance:** IS IT *~LUXURIOUS~* I HAVE HIGH EXPECTATIONS

 **keefkogaylien:** failed step #1: always go into anything affiliated with school with the lowest possible expectations

 **loverboylance:** ok ignoring debbie downer #2 

**aceintheholt:** when was there a #1

 **loverboylance:** did u forget when u said that u only loved me at certain designated times like, fifteen minutes ago

 **aceintheholt:** i have a selective memory and only remember things i deem valuable ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **loverboylance:** :O RUDE x2

 **loverboylance:** i’m no longer gonna do raids with u in pokemon go

 **aceintheholt:** you wouldn’t dare you KNOW how much my dragonite has CARRIED YOUR ASS 

**keefkogaylien:** this conversation is cancelled we are not having pokemon go discourse right now

 **thefunkiesthunk:** oh yeah! sorry for the late response i was finishing setting everything up and saying bye to family!!

**[thefunkiesthunk has sent two pictures to “we’re here we’re queer we’re filled with existential fear”]**

**keefkogaylien:** WH

 **keefkogaylien:** WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET A HIPPO COMFORTER FROM

 **thefunkiesthunk:** i won it in a raffle but the tag says it’s from ikea!

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** they make those?????

 **princessallura:** hunk what kind of raffles are you entering bc i want in that’s so cute!!!

 **thefunkiesthunk:** i didn’t... really...plan on getting a hippo print comforter it just kind of happened when i was visiting my old high school for a “reunion”

 **keefkogaylien:** ..SO… **….** ANYONE WANNA GO ON AN EMERGENCY BACK TO SCHOOL IKEA TRIP….

 **keefkogaylien:** for like. really really Necessary™ back to school shopping. because we’re cool and in college

 **loverboylance** : KEIT h in WHAT UNIVERSE are ikea trips E V E R AN EMERGENCY???

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** in what universe are /any of us/ cool

 **keefkogaylien:** THIS ONE BITCH BOY I /N E E D/ THAT 

**princessallura:** i think we’re a pretty sweet group!

 **thefunkiesthunk:** lance buddy sometimes u just gotta go on a spontaneous ikea shopping trip with this group chat’s token edgelord ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **thefunkiesthunk:** i’m down for shopping tho because guess who just realized he forgot to bring a lamp for his desk :”)))

 **aceintheholt:** i’m coming i want swedish meatballs

 **matthemattics:** i’m coming i also want to slide in on these swedish meatballs

 **aceintheholt:** i hope u realize i don’t plan on sharing

 **loverboylance** : what about with me :3c

 **aceintheholt:** ur not special

 **loverboylance:** EXCUSE I AM THE MOST SPECIAL BOY U KNOW 

**loverboylance** : WHO ELSE IN THIS GROUP CHAT HAS DESIGNATED SEVERAL HOURS OF HIS ~VERY VALUABLE~ TIME HELPING U CATCH SHINY POKEMON 

**loverboylance** : just this boy ˒(ˇ ῁̫ ˇ)˒ 

**loverboylance** : alSO HUNK THE BUS IS FINALLY PULLING UP TO THE STOP NEAR THE DORMS YA BOI’S ALMOST THERE

[2:43 pm] **loverboylance has opened a new direct message with whateveronica**

 **loverboylance** : hey wanna go to ikea in like two weeks

 **whateveronica:** lance for the love of all things good /why/ would i want to go to ikea with you in like two weeks

 **loverboylance:** what???? i can’t bond with my favorite twin sister?????? :^(

 **whateveronica:** you and i both know that’s not the reason you’re asking me to go

 **whateveronica:** spill

 **whateveronica:** oh no it’s not cause u want me to pay for ur shit right

 **whateveronica:** bc this girl be real broke rn

 **loverboylance:** what no  
  
**loverboylance:** it’s for a birthday present for someone

  
  



	3. tuesday (continued): sir what do you mean i can't do this in a denny's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick organizational note for future chapters: i'm going to try to keep the events of each chapter on the same day (noted in the chapter title + start of the chapter) so the story doesn't get too confusing! if there's a day where not much happens i /might/ just skip it and put a quick summary in the notes or i might have a really really short chapter for that day (we'll see). 
> 
> so yeah, the events of this chapter are taking place on the same day as the last chapter. so going forward there won't be any split days (each chapter = one day) i was just bad at planning lmAO hope you guys enjoy reading this tho!! <3

**tuesday (continued)**

[4:10 pm] **“we’re here we’re queer we’re filled with existential fear”**

**members: adaaammnndaniel, princessallura, thefunkiesthunk, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, aceintheholt, whereforeartthouromelle, shiruhroh**

**keefkogaylien:** holy S H I T 

**loverboylance:** nani the heck

 **keefkogaylien:** my roommate has been in the room for all of eighteen minutes and i want nothing more than to fling him into the sun

 **loverboylance:** me when i first met u

 **keefkogaylien:** (≖_≖ )凸

 **shiruhroh:** okay, first of all, let’s calm down

 **shiruhroh:** second, lance, that isn’t helping

 **shiruhroh:** what happened keith?

 **keefkogaylien:** so i’ve been in this room since last year because i never moved out bc i was here all summer right

 **keefkogaylien:** and all of my shit is like….in place and organized and everything 

**keefkogaylien:** and THIS F U C K E R

 **keefkogaylien:** waltzes on in at like 3:55 when the room check in is supposed to end at like 4 so i thought i was gonna get real lucky and have a single room for the whole year

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** ripperoni :( 

**keefkogaylien:** and ok like that’s mildly annoying but whatever i’ll live

 **keefkogaylien:** but

 **keefkogaylien:** the big thing that pisses me the fuck off??

 **keefkogaylien:** this bitch starts bringing all this stuff in??? 

**keefkogaylien:** like he and his buddies have so far brought in a couch, plasma tv, and a lava lamp

 **loverboylance:** i’m sorry wha-

 **loverboylance:** i can excuse a couch and a big ass tv, but a lava lamp??? that’s where i draw the line buddy

 **keefkogaylien:** ????????

 **keefkogaylien:** ?????? you can EXCUSE the other things ????

 **keefkogaylien:** /i have to climb on my desk and then a swivel chair to even get out of this hell hole/

 **loverboylance:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ don’t live there don’t care i am living it up on floor four of balmera house with our boy Hunketh 

**keefkogaylien:** boi i’m on the sixth floor u best believe i’m gonna fight u after i deal with this guy 

**keefkogaylien:** square the fuck up mcclain 

**keefkogaylien:** get ready to catch these hands

[4:19 pm] **keefkogaylien has opened a new direct message with whereforeartthouromelle**

 **keefkogaylien:** help

 **keefkogaylien:** gay emergency

 **keefkogaylien:** he lives in my building what do i do

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** stop threatening to fight him first of all

 **keefkogaylien:** i don’t know how to do that it’s just

 **keefkogaylien:** my natural response to any form of interaction with lance????

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** keith do u want the “as your friend, i care about you and i’m going to be serious because i want what’s best for you” advice or the “i’m your friend and i’m going to join you in making light of situations that are complicated” advice

 **keefkogaylien:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **keefkogaylien:** first one 

**keefkogaylien:** and then the second to Lighten Things Up™

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** you got it 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** one serving of Real Talk comin right up

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** you should try to be nicer to him

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** like stop acting super aggressive and defensive everytime you guys interact 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** you have some walls up but you need to let them slide down if u want to get past the point of freaking out and panicking every time he even breathes in ur direction

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** because you’re making it look like you’re totally uninterested in him (tho Everyone knows that’s not tru except for lance probably)

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** u guys are in the same building, maybe u can start by asking him to go study together in the lounge when school starts 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** or if that’s too scary invite hunk too or maybe pidge and make it like, a small group get together or something so you feel more comfortable 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** like u don’t need to dive into the deep end right away??? 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** maybe just focus on trying to be better friends before anything else 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** and now, for ur Requested Fun Advice:

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** knock on his door and then just t pose in front of it to assert ur dominance as the alpha male of the dorm 

**keefkogaylien:** ,,,.. thank u rom

 **keefkogaylien:** u are the bomb dot com

 **keefkogaylien:** also there’s literally no way anyone else knows i’ve only told u and shiro and adam about these….. Emotions 

**keefkogaylien:** i will go ahead and do the exact opposite of the last thing u suggested

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** always

[4:24 pm] **loverboylance has opened a new direct message with princessallura**

 **loverboylance:** SFHKJSDHFKJD LURA

 **princessallura:** is this about what i think it’s about

 **loverboylance:** okAY FINE JUST CALL ME OUT LIKE THAT 

**princessallura:** i haven’t even said anything yet

 **loverboylance:** u were thinking it i know it okay that’s basically the same thing

 **princessallura:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i just can’t win with u

 **princessallura:** but srsly, what’s going on?

 **loverboylance:** ….,....,,,, Keith

 **princessallura:** mhmm

 **princessallura:** keep going

 **loverboylance:** he’s just???? always so 

**loverboylance:** and it’s like uGH DUDE STOP. 

**loverboylance:** but at the same time….i don’t want it to stop

 **loverboylance:** because i feel like we’re finally getting closer??? through like our style of Playful Banter

 **loverboylance:** like we’re at the stage where we’re dicking around with each other and don’t actually mean it (like, 85% of the time i would say)

 **loverboylance:** (also he’s kinda hot buT ANYWAYS MOVING ON)

 **loverboylance:** How Do I Deal With This Boy Allura H e l p

 **princessallura:** okay first of all i am a Lesbian i can only give u so much boy advice

 **princessallura:** but i think this errs on the side of general relationship advice so i’m gonna shoot

 **princessallura:** if you like the fact that you two are finally getting closer, then why not 

**loverboylance:** aaaaaaa

 **loverboylance:** i know

 **loverboylance:** sometimes it’s just hard, y’know?? like

 **loverboylance:** sometimes i can’t tell if he’s pushing me away because he Hates Me or if it’s just his personality or something

 **loverboylance:** and i don’t want to come on too strong because we know what happened with that :’)

 **loverboylance:** so im stuck in this terrible limbo of like

 **loverboylance:** do i stay??? or do i go

 **princessallura:** bad song lyric references aside i think the most important thing you can do right now like as a friend is to be there for him

 **princessallura:** like, we all know that he hasn’t really had the easiest life 

**princessallura:** and if today’s events are anything to go by it’s not as if it’s dramatically improved

 **princessallura:** i think that what i’m trying to say is

 **princessallura:** there’s a reason people are the way they are and the best way to respond is to adapt to each individual based on their experiences, needs, goals, etc.

 **princessallura:** so going forward, perhaps just try to create a deeper friendship?

 **princessallura:** hang out together?? see a movie, grab coffee, chill in the library together in between class, etc

 **princessallura:** just bond with him, you know?

 **princessallura:** you guys are in the same building now there’s plenty of opportunities

 **princessallura:** maybe go to one of the building events or something together??? 

**loverboylance:** allura my dear i would be lost without u 

**princessallura:** i’m always here for my friends!! my door is always open!! let me know if u need any ideas for things to do on/near campus i have a 24 page google doc!!!

 **loverboylance:** wow i don’t know what i expected but u exceeded those expectations

 **loverboylance:** :’) thank u

[4:38 pm] **whereforeartthouromelle has opened a new direct message with princessallura**

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** ur not gonna believe what’s up with keith

 **princessallura:** is it about lance again 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** …...yeh

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** how did u know 

**princessallura:** how many times has it been since we first met them

 **princessallura:** like???? 39873??????

 **princessallura:** (lance also panicked)

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** somehow, i’m unsurprised

 **princessallura:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ local lesbians ascend to match-maker status, i guess 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** match-maker therapist combo deal

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** smh these two are gonna be the deaths of us

[4:17pm] **“we’re here we’re queer we’re filled with existential fear”**

 **adaaammnndaniel:** keith that’s a safety hazard 

**keefkogaylien:** sometimes u just gotta...stand on a swivel chair and fall several feet down to ur doom where u have to go to the hospital (but ur friends have to wheel u there in a wagon bc ambulances are Expensive) and then u miraculously survive only to sue ur roommate from hell who decided it would be a good idea to obstruct nearly all of the walkable space in this god forsaken college dorm room

 **loverboylance:** keith No

 **keefkogaylien:** keith Yes

 **princessallura:** keith that is oddly specific r u ok

 **keefkogaylien:** no 

**keefkogaylien:** have i ever been

 **aceintheholt:** is walkable even a word

 **keefkogaylien:** ….yes?

 **aceintheholt:** doesn’t look like one

 **aceintheholt:** fake

 **thefunkiesthunk:** words don’t stop being words just because you don’t like how they look

 **princessallura:** according to a google search walkable shouldn’t be used in that context 

**princessallura:** but walkability might be better 

**keefkogaylien:** wh

 **keefkogaylien:** WHY

 **keefkogaylien:** THAT LOOKS LIKE EVEN LESS OF A WORD THAN WALKABLE

[5:13pm] **“we’re here we’re queer we’re filled with existential fear”**

 **thefunkiesthunk:** hey guys!

 **thefunkiesthunk:** since i think we’re all finally back in town

 **thefunkiesthunk:** and hopefully all moved in

 **thefunkiesthunk:** (ahem, lance)

 **loverboylance:** ya boi has a lot of clothes okay

 **loverboylance:** it's what happens when ur as committed to being a fashionista as i am

 **aceintheholt:** you literally wear the same green hoodie like every day

 **loverboylance:** real bold coming from the person who wears the same pair of glasses every day

 **aceintheholt:** ???????? i need them to SEE???????

 **loverboylance:** supposedly ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**thefunkiesthunk:** …..ANYWAYS

 **thefunkiesthunk:** do u guys wanna have a like

 **thefunkiesthunk:** back to school squad dinner / reunion?? :O

 **loverboylance:** hunk ily u always have the best ideas

 **loverboylance:** <3

 **thefunkiesthunk:** <3

 **matthemattics:** denny’s????!?!?!!??????2312????

 **aceintheholt:** U KNOW IT 

**aceintheholt:** CAN’T WAIT TO EAT PANCAKES FOR DINNER EEEEEEEEEE

 **princessallura:** that’s a good idea!! let’s do it!!

 **whereforeartthouromelle:** i would like to consume one (1) Borger

 **shiruhroh:** adam and i don’t have any dinner plans yet so we’re down

 **adaaammnndaniel:** takashi i literally asked you what you wanted for dinner like three times today and you just did the shrug emoji but in real life

 **keefkogaylien:** adam r u trying to say that shiro….shrugged

 **keefkogaylien:** bc it might be a shock but shrugging came before the shrug emoji

 **adaaammnndaniel:** look keith i’m a grad student and i’ve only had so much caffeine today, give me a break

 **keefkogaylien:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**keefkogaylien:** but i’m down i also want to be a heathen and consume pancakes

 **keefkogaylien:** literally anything to get me out of this nightmare of a room

 **thefunkiesthunk:** !!!! awesome!! :)

 **thefunkiesthunk:** let’s meet in front of the kaltenecker statue @ 6:30??? ish and walk down together!!! 

**keefkogaylien:** on behalf of everyone here, thumbs up

 **loverboylance:** o @ppl who live at the dorms: do y’all wanna meet in front of balmera house and walk down together like 15 min before 

**loverboylance: @keefkogaylien @thefunkiesthunk @aceintheholt**

**keefkogaylien:** on behalf of everyone mentioned, thumbs up x2

[11:29 pm] **loverboylance** has renamed **“we’re here we’re queer we’re filled with existential fear“** to **“september 24 2019: the day the gang gets kicked out of a dennys for being literaly pieces of shit while shadam (mostly adam) pretends to not be associated with the rest of us”**

 **loverboylance:** i need to monumentalize today as a legendary day in the history of this friend group

 **matthemattics:** this is how u rlly know when u’ve peaked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! i know this chapter was supposed to be up last week but midterms happened so i kinda died temporarily :,) 
> 
> but!!!! y'all are lucky b/c i'm posting TWO chapters this week!! stay tuned for more hijinks with our favorite band of weirdos in college :D


	4. wednesday: chris, is that a bonding moment? i'm calling the police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S LANCE DAY!!! I PUMPED THIS OUT SO I COULD POST IT ON OUR FAVORITE BLUE BOY’S BIRTHDAY. IT'S EXTRA LONG (like his L EGS). HBD LANCE U R ONE OF MY FAVORITE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS EVER AND I WOULD DIE FOR U <3

**wednesday**

[8:29 am]  **“september 24 2019: the day the gang gets kicked out of a dennys for being literal pieces of shit while shadam (mostly adam) pretends to not be associated with the rest of us”**

**members: adaaammnndaniel, princessallura, thefunkiesthunk, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, aceintheholt, whereforeartthouromelle, shiruhroh**

**adaaammnndaniel:** none of you are ever allowed to go outside again

**adaaammnndaniel:** not after last night

**matthemattics:** why is adam talking to all of us like a disappointed mother

**adaaammnndaniel:** because i am

**aceintheholt:** why are either of you even awake right now

**adaaammnndaniel:** ???? this is a normal time to be up?

**adaaammnndaniel:** why are you??

**aceintheholt:** wym i haven’t slept yet ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**loverboylance:** no sleep gang!!!ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ

**aceintheholt:** ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ

**keefkogaylien:** ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ

**matthemattics:** w h y tho

**thefunkiesthunk:** club day’s this friday!!! so after you and shadam went back to ur apartments we decided to get started on planning club day + welcome week activities for astronomy club + lgbt orgs since all of us are on board/involved in some way for those clubs and we had (have?) hella energy :)

**princessallura:** we also may have had Too Much coffee from denny’s 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** I HAVE SO MUCH ENERGY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**loverboylance:** (mistakes were made)

**keefkogaylien:** define mistake

**keefkogaylien:** bc i made nothing but good choices last night

**loverboylance:** keith, lying is wrong

**loverboylance:** @ **adaaammnndaniel** mom back me up

**keefkogaylien:** i literally made the best choices last night

**adaaammnndaniel:** anyways did a n y o n e here actually go to bed other than shiro 

**shiruhroh:** bold of u to assume i went to bed

**adaaammnndaniel:** …do i want to know what you were doing

**shiruhroh:** ...knight’s chronicle was really addicting

**keefkogaylien:** isn’t that that fighting phone game with anime girls

**shiruhroh:** there’s guys too

**whereforeartthouromelle:** shiro ur not helping ur case rn

**whereforeartthouromelle:** #ShirosAWeeb

**princessallura:** #ShirosAWeeb

**thefunkiesthunk:** #ShirosAWeeb

**aceintheholt:** #ShirosAWeeb

**keefkogaylien:** #ShirosAWeeb

**loverboylance:** #ShirosAWeeb

**matthemattics:** #ShirosAWeeb

**adaaammnndaniel:** #ShirosAWeeb

**whereforeartthouromelle:** let’s make this #trendingontwitter

**shiruhroh:** -_- fake friends

**adaaammnndaniel:** you brought this upon yourself

**shiruhroh:** i’m going to need to take a moment to call adam out for dropping like thirty hours into fire emblem over the course of two days

**adaaammnndaniel:** THREE HOUSES GOES HARD OKAY

**shiruhroh:** #AdamsAWeeb

**adaaammnndaniel:** this conversation is cancelled bye 

**thefunkiesthunk:** it’s past my bedtime i’m gonna dip too

**thefunkiesthunk:** see you guys later!

**loverboylance:** same i am ready to pass the fuck out 

**aceintheholt:** yeets self into bed 

**keefkogaylien:** i don’t want to interact with my roommate when i haven’t slept all night bc i will snap and probably kill him so

**keefkogaylien:** anyone have a space i can crash at

**princessallura:** romelle and i already drove away from campus and we’re like five min from our apartment, sorry keith D:

**aceintheholt:** don’t think my roommates would take too well to some random emo kid crashing sleeping in my bed 

**thefunkiesthunk:** i roll in my sleep

**keefkogaylien:** :”(

**keefkogaylien:** lance ???

**keefkogaylien:** ur my only hope buddy

[8:41 am] **loverboylance has opened a new direct message with princessallura**

**loverboylance:** LURA HE SAID I’M HIS ONLY HOPE /WHAT DOES THAT MEAN/

**loverboylance:** GLEE BUT ALSO PANIC IS STORED IN THE LANCE

**princessallura:** boi you are easily the most dramatic person i’ve ever encountered

**princessallura:** i think you might be reading into this too much

**princessallura:** but enjoy ur cuddle sesh with ur crush :-)

**princessallura:** wink!

**loverboylance:** [AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA INTENSIFIES]

**loverboylance:** WHAT IF I DO SOMETHING WEIRD IN MY SLEEP

**loverboylance:** LIKE ROLL LIKE HUNK 

**loverboylance:** OR TALK

**loverboylance:** OR MAKE WEIRD SOUNDS

**loverboylance:** OR STICK MY LEG OUT REAL FAR

**loverboylance:** A L L U R A WHAT IF I’M TOO DISTRACTED BY HIS STUPID MULLET AND HIS SOFT SKIN AND HIS CUTE SLEEPING FACE AND ALL THE ADORABLE FRECKLES HE DENIES THE EXISTENCE OF, SO I DON’T GET ANY SLEEP 

**loverboylance:** AND THEN I’M A TOTAL ZOMBIE WHEN HE WAKES UP AND HE SEES IT

**loverboylance:** AND HE’S LIKE…”LANCE UR SO WEIRD I DON’T EVER WANT TO INTERACT WITH YOU AGAIN”

**loverboylance:** “I’LL JUST GO FIND SOME OTHER CUTE CUBAN BOY TO BE QUEER WITH”

**loverboylance:** and then i’ll be SAD

**loverboylance:** [AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA INTENSIFIES]

**princessallura:** hey don’t overthink too much it’s not good for you

**princessallura:** just relax, go get some rest because all this stress is not good for ur skin and u know it 

**princessallura:** just enjoy the moment keith wouldn’t have asked you if he hated you or thought you were weird or something

**princessallura:** like?? we’re all friends here just chill out and cuddle ur crush in his sleep okay

**princessallura:** (or be cuddled, if that’s more of your jam ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

**princessallura:** to quote our favorite space dad: go, be great

[8:44 am]  **“september 24 2019: the day the gang gets kicked out of a dennys for being literal pieces of shit while shadam (mostly adam) pretends to not be associated with the rest of us”**

**loverboylance:** yeah sure ig

**loverboylance:** i’ll leave the door open with a chair just put it back once u come in

**loverboylance:** i want the side away from the wall

**loverboylance:** also hunk snores REALLY loudly just warning you

**thefunkiesthunk:** TRAITOR

**loverboylance:** these lips spill nothing but the truth

**keefkogaylien:** alright, i’ll be there in a few 

**keefkogaylien:** thanks man

[4:05 pm] **whereforeartthouromelle has opened a new direct message with keefkogaylien**

**whereforeartthouromelle:** did u get cuddled :)

**keefkogaylien:** shUT UP

**whereforeartthouromelle:** or did u do the cuddling?!?! :O

**whereforeartthouromelle:** was there a twist?

**whereforeartthouromelle:** was it very twisty?!

**whereforeartthouromelle:** keef i’m a thorsty gorl and i want the deets!!!

**whereforeartthouromelle:** but first, as ur friend, i am glad today u got a whole lot closer to a certain international student (spoiler alert: it’s not me!) 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** both figuratively and literally :)

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i guess we all rlly bonded this morning over club planning huh :) :)

**whereforeartthouromelle:** also sidenote remind me to tell allura to send all the shit we planned in a group chat sometime before friday

**whereforeartthouromelle:** but anyways!! tell me about ur nap :) 

**keefkogaylien:** rom i will literally fling myself into the sun if you use that same fucking smiley face one (1) more time

**keefkogaylien:** also, for some reason i’m still trying to comprehend, why are you apparently VERY invested in my love life

**keefkogaylien:** ulterior motive who???

**whereforeartthouromelle:** ulterior motive: i want to stop being the victim of ur bidaily (pun unintended) “oh mY gOd RoMeLLe GUESS WHAT LANCE DID TODAY??? HE BLINKED AND IT WAS SO CUTE I ALMOST DIE D. /D I E D./ 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** and also: the sun????

**whereforeartthouromelle:** why not your ~boYfRienD’s~ arms instead :p

**keefkogaylien:** 1\. he is NOT my boyfriend

**keefkogaylien:** 2\. publicly, i have no intention of being cradled in lance’s arms

**keefkogaylien:** 3\. when am i ever THAT dramatic 

**keefkogaylien:** binch i’m not lance 

**keefkogaylien:** and honestly?? like i was so fucking tired

**keefkogaylien:** i climbed into his bed and passed out 

**keefkogaylien:** and u know how i sleep like a rock?

**keefkogaylien:** didn’t feel anything don’t remember anything but i did get the best sleep of my life

**keefkogaylien:** he’s a furnace (is warm)

**keefkogaylien:** i /may/ have woken up to a certain cuban boy’s arm around my waist 

**keefkogaylien:** i /MAY/ have been a little spoon

**keefkogaylien:** but ig you’ll never know for sure ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** wow way to leave me hanging in suspense i thought we were pals

**keefkogaylien:** we are

**keefkogaylien:** i gotta keep you on your toes

**keefkogaylien:** or maybe i’m just saving all of my secrets for a sleepover with you and allura, clearly

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i’m glad u had enjoyable cuddle hours :)

**whereforeartthouromelle:** :) :) :))))))))

[4:42 pm] **loverboylance has opened a new direct message with princessallura**

**loverboylance:** HOOOOOOOO BOY IS THERE TEA TO SPILL

**princessallura:** boi you best start spillin!!!

**loverboylance:** KAY SO LIKE

**loverboylance:** IT TOOK ME /FOREVER/ TO FALL ASLEEP BECAUSE WTF HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WITH A CUTE BOY ALL UP IN MY BUSINESS

**loverboylance:** AND HE LIKE???? KNOCKED OUT ASAP

**loverboylance:** AND HE WAS SO CUTE LIKE

**loverboylance:** I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE IT BUT IN HIS SLEEP HE KIND OF LIKE...WHISTLED? WITH HIS BREATHS? OR SOMETHING

**loverboylance:** HE JUST MAKES THESE REALLY CUTE NOISES AND I DON’T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE IT

**loverboylance:** AND HE SMILED AT ONE POINT AND IT. WAS. ADORABLE

**loverboylance:** THIS BOY IS LITERALLY GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME I SWEAR

**loverboylance:** also, based on today’s experience, there is no way for two grown ass college boys to share a fucking twin bed and not be forced to cuddle

**loverboylance:** because i am a Leggy boy 

**loverboylance:** and i have long noodly arms and no where to put them but On The Keith

**loverboylance:** so that’s what i was up to

**loverboylance:** allura i am SO FAR GONE for this boy 

**princessallura:** !!!! omg!!!

**princessallura:** i am so happy for u it sounds like u were super anxious over nothing, really

**princessallura:** this is what happens when u and keith aren’t at each other’s throats!! look!! friendship!!! bonding!!!

**princessallura:** is keith still there?

**loverboylance:** nah i woke up and he had bounced already

**loverboylance:** hunk’s still sleeping too but i think he has a pre-school year robotics meeting or something later tonight with pidge 

**princessallura:** oh noice

**princessallura:** sometimes i’m very amazed at how our friend group is like 95% people who are into super hardcore stem stuff

**princessallura:** and then there’s me and romelle’s liberal arts asses mingling with you guys LOL

**loverboylance:** we good we good i’m not super intense like pidge or hunk

**loverboylance:** like, i’m studying fish science for fucks sake

**loverboylance:** speaking of fish i think i’m gonna grab dinner and then go to the beach later 

**loverboylance:** so i’ll see u around lura!! 

**princessallura:** bye lance!! don’t stay out too late

**loverboylance:** whatever mom :p

[7:29 pm] **aceintheholt has opened a new direct message with matthemattics**

**aceintheholt:** okay so

**aceintheholt:** i know i’m a freshman

**aceintheholt:** BUT

**aceintheholt:** i dropped by here lots of times last year

**aceintheholt:** and i don’t remember ANY pianos around campus like

**aceintheholt:** what??? the?????? fuck?????????

**matthemattics:** yeah the school decided to put a bunch up around the school halfway through the summer

**matthemattics:** it’s for ~relaxation~ and ~stress relief~ but we all know that’s not possible at this bitch of a school

**matthemattics:** also it looks good for the incoming freshman i guess, it’s *~artsy~* or something idk i don’t understand arts people

**aceintheholt:** so do like...people just…..plop their ass infront of a piano and go ham??

**aceintheholt:** is that what it’s come to??????

**matthemattics:** more or less

**aceintheholt:** ¯\\_(*｀へ´*)_/¯ whatevs 

[8:48 pm] **keefkogaylien has opened created a new group chat**

**members: adaaammnndaniel, keefkogaylien, shiruhroh**

**keefkogaylien has renamed the chat to “being gay is Hard”**

**keefkogaylien:** :(

**shiruhroh:** uh oh 

**shiruhroh:** what’s wrong?

**keefkogaylien:** did you guys see what happened in the main group chat

**shiruhroh:** affirmative

**adaaammnndaniel:** did something happen between you and lance? is everyone okay?

**keefkogaylien:** oh, nothing like….objectively bad happened like i’m physically fine and so is everyone else as far as i know

**keefkogaylien:** but i woke up next to lance and we were really close and his arm was around me and then i kind of panicked because i’m not used to….touch 

**keefkogaylien:** so i texted romelle in a panic with a lot less detail 

**keefkogaylien:** and like...it was a wild situation and you guys already know that i may….have feelings for lance

**keefkogaylien:** and god i loved it but also i was really scared???

**keefkogaylien:** i don’t like being vulnerable and i don’t like getting close to people and i don’t like being in a position where i can get hurt and that’s where i was

**keefkogaylien:** but at the same time the gay disaster part of my brain was like blinking with flashing lights telling me “you’re safe!! you’re warm!! you’re happy!!” and emotions are hard for me to process :(

**keefkogaylien:** so that’s where i’m at right now

**adaaammnndaniel:** hey keith everything is going to be alright

**adaaammnndaniel:** i’m not even going to sugar coat it being gay in our society is so hard because no one teaches you how to navigate these types of relationships or emotions and it can lead to a lot of confusing feelings later on

**shiruhroh:** going forward if you’re uncomfortable with touch or something you should vocalize it. i know lance is a good kid and i doubt he would ever do anything to purposefully make you uncomfortable. maybe having a conversation with him about these feelings might help?

**shiruhroh:** and i don’t mean right this second, or tomorrow, or even next week. you can take your time because understanding your emotions can be really challenging, and then being able to describe them to another person and communicate your feelings can be a whole other obstacle

**shiruhroh:** so, you should take some time to think and reflect but don’t rush anything that you’re not ready for

**shiruhroh:** but, overall, your whole group of friends is a really good group. i’m really proud of you for opening up to them (and to me and adam, of course) and i know that they are here for you.

**shiruhroh:** as always, me and adam are always here to be your #1 gay adult role models 

**keefkogaylien:** ugh shiro adam,,,,, thank you so much.

**keefkogaylien:** like.,... i didn’t plan on this getting so Serious ™  but you two are literally the best parents-i-never-had and you mean so much to me 

**keefkogaylien:** and i think...i’m gonna go on a walk around campus

**keefkogaylien:** relieve some stress, get some fresh air, clear my head, y’know, the whole song and dance

**shiruhroh:** anytime, keith. we want to see you happy and thriving 

**adaaammnndaniel:** shiro and i are always here to support and guide you through any problems you have, so we don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t share sometime with us. this is a safe environment

**adaaammnndaniel:** and it’s dark out, be careful!

**shiruhroh:** this kid always has a knife on him i think it’s other people who need to be careful 

**shiruhroh:** ^ i mean that in a very positive, supportive way. i trust you to be safe and make good choices keith

**keefkogaylien:** thanks dad

**keefkogaylien:** i’ll stick around campus but i’m probably going to mute my phone while i’m out because i need alone time

[10:49 pm]  **“september 24 2019: the day the gang gets kicked out of a dennys for being literal pieces of shit while shadam (mostly adam) pretends to not be associated with the rest of us”**

**members: adaaammnndaniel, princessallura, thefunkiesthunk, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, aceintheholt, whereforeartthouromelle, shiruhroh**

**loverboylance:** guys am i tripping

**whereforeartthouromelle:** probably not if you’re able to text a group chat

**loverboylance:** okay romelle’s sass aside 

**loverboylance:** are these whole ass PIANOS around campus 

**loverboylance:** i’m walking back to the dorms from the beach and i’ve literally seen three different pianos just having a night out on the town in several strategic locations across campus 

**loverboylance:** I Do Not Comprehend Why They Are Here

**loverboylance:** is this an american thing bc im Lost

**thefunkiesthunk:** oh yeah me and pidge saw those on our way to robotics tonight

**thefunkiesthunk:** they definitely weren’t here last year

**thefunkiesthunk:** and they’re definitely real. i plunked one of the keys! 

**loverboylance:** what in the fresh hell why did this even happen

**loverboylance:** who was at the campus beautification meeting and was like, “hey, i have this real great idea that’s TOTALLY NORMAL: LET’S PUT A BUNCH OF PIANOS AROUND THE ENTIRE SCHOOL AND THEN NOT TELL ANYONE”

**loverboylance:** a bunch of pianos are around the campus u can’t convince me that this isn’t a social experiment

**princessallura:** oooooooh that’s a good take

**loverboylance:** i am full of good takes

**loverboylance:** also it’s almost midnight and some fuck is playing one of these things

**loverboylance:** update: i approached the source

**loverboylance:** AND IT’S FUCKING KEITH

**loverboylance:** I’M GOING TO GO CALL HIM OUT BYE GUYS 

[11:52 pm] **“being gay is Hard”**

**keefkogaylien:** hooooooo i am sooooo sooooo sooooooo far gone for this boy

**keefkogaylien:** i think we just had another bonding moment?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i stay up until four in the morning playing knight’s chronicle? bet
> 
> once again, i am vicariously living through several different characters in this fic :') but that's how it be sometimes, babey!
> 
> i have finals this week but i’m going to do my best to get another chapter out this week!! hopefully i’ll be able to reveal a list of who’s in what clubs w/ what positions :D
> 
> see you all in the next update! thanks so much for reading!! ;v; <3


	5. thursday: pining klance? pining klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith and lance? D U M B  
> okay about the pianos being all over the fucking place: based off a literal experience i had when i came back to university to start sophomore year

**thursday**

[02:12 am] **“being gay is Hard”**

**members: adaaammnndaniel, keefkogaylien, shiruhroh**

**keefkogaylien:** ohhhhh my goddddddd

**keefkogaylien:** so i may have disappeared for like two hours

**keefkogaylien:** and i gotta write what the fuck just happened down

**keefkogaylien:** but honestly????? i don’t even KNOW what happened

**adaaammnndaniel:** ...go on

**keefkogaylien:** u remember how i said i was gonna go on a walk last night right

**adaaammnndaniel:** yeah

**keefkogaylien:** so i go on my walk, everything is normal right

**keefkogaylien:** pianos are on campus for some reason 

**keefkogaylien:** i go to the most secluded corner of campus (u know the one with all the freaky looking statues) bc im stressed and want alone time

**keefkogaylien:** me, being the artist i am, plop myself at a piano and just start playing whatever right

**keefkogaylien:** side note it’s a very good stress reliever i’m actually really happy that i can do music again since /some pianos/ are restricted to music majors only :(

**keefkogaylien:** bUT anyways so i’m just Doing My Thing™ 

**keefkogaylien:** and, for more context, bc i wanted Alone Time, my phone’s on do not disturb so im like…..legit not talking to anyone rn ok

**keefkogaylien:** and guess WHO shows up to my secluded corner of school 

**keefkogaylien:** OF /ALL/ PEOPLE AT THIS ENTIRE SCHOOL

**keefkogaylien:** THERE’S LIKE 3732984792 PEOPLE HERE AND GU E S S W H O HAD THE /AUDACITY/ TO POP ON UP

**keefkogaylien:** (while i’m wearing like red flannel patterned pajama pants OKA Y)

**adaaammnndaniel:** well, keith’s poor fashion choices aside, and going off of what happened in the main group chat, i’m gonna go out on a limb here and say it was lance

**keefkogaylien:** IT WAS /LANCE/

**adaaammnndaniel:** how’d that go?

**adaaammnndaniel:** i’m getting the feeling that there’s more to this story than lance just sashaying on by you in all of your pajama-clad glory

**keefkogaylien:** OKAY ADAM THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR SASS

**adaaammnndaniel:** apologies, pls keep going i’m very intrigued

**adaaammnndaniel:** u’ve got me on the edge of my seat here kogane

**keefkogaylien:** so this /BOY/

**shiruhroh:** adam let’s take a shot everytime keith dramatically refers to lance as anything but his name

**adaaammnndaniel:** well, well, look who decided to pop on in

**adaaammnndaniel:** i don’t want alcohol poisoning at this tender age

**keefkogaylien:** you’re like thirty shut up

**adaaammnndaniel:** >:O i am not i am Youthful

**keefkogaylien:** ...ANYWAYS

**keefkogaylien:** so he SLIDES IN

**keefkogaylien:** LIKE, “slide” as in as close to sliding as is physically possible on concrete in the dark 

**keefkogaylien:** and me not having my contacts in?? fucking JOLTED

**keefkogaylien:** also he screwed up my song i’m still not over it smfh

**keefkogaylien:** but then he laughed and it was super cute and i might have died

**keefkogaylien:** and he LAYS HIS ARMS ON TOP OF THE PIANO 

**keefkogaylien:** and as he’s leaning on the top part of it and looking at me and i’m trying not to Combust he asks me to keep playing,,, and to ////SERENADE HIM////

**keefkogaylien:** A ND THEN?????? HE WINKS

**keefkogaylien:** HE /W I NKS/, GUYS

**keefkogaylien:** AND I THINK I DIED A LITTLE BIT MORE.

**keefkogaylien:** SCRATCH THAT, I THINK I DIED A WHOLE LOT MORE

**adaaammnndaniel:** oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!

**adaaammnndaniel:** keith, that’s SPICY!

**adaaammnndaniel:** did you wink back

**shiruhroh:** but...did u serenade him????? keith this is an important question 

**keefkogaylien:** 1\. adam why the fuck would i wink back

**keefkogaylien:** 2\. maybe

**keefkogaylien:** i didn’t know what to do there was cute boy leaning all up in my space so i panicked 

**keefkogaylien:** mcr is my comfort music okay 

**keefkogaylien:** oh but i did manage to pull off an okay-ish piano rendition of the only hope for me is you by mcr... so that happened

**keefkogaylien:** i’m pretty sure me and lance have very, very, VERY different music tastes tho

**keefkogaylien:** if he ever forces me to listen to top 50 anything i’m cutting contact with him

**adaaammnndaniel:** don’t you still have ariana grande in your spotify recommendations

**shiruhroh:** oh exposéd

**keefkogaylien:** ONLY BECAUSE PIDGE USED /MY/ PHONE TO CONNECT TO THE SPEAKER AT THE BEACH THAT ONE TIME 

**keefkogaylien:** i’m an innocent party and this is slander

**keefkogaylien:** wait guys there’s more to this story 

**adaaammnndaniel:** ??? OH?

**keefkogaylien:** so i played him a song right 

**keefkogaylien:** and at the end i looked up and he just looked so…..,,, happy

**keefkogaylien:** and it made me happy 

**keefkogaylien:** like???? i want to preserve that moment forEVER

**keefkogaylien:** so he was really cute and i probably Died for like the twelfth time

**keefkogaylien:** and then we walk back to the dorms together after that

**keefkogaylien:** our hands… may have brushed here and there

**adaaammnndaniel:** keith u missed a golden opportunity

**shiruhroh:** adam No they need to discuss Boundaries they’re not even in a relationship

**adaaammnndaniel:** but it’s mutual??? no???

**shiruhroh:** adam, Boundaries

**shiruhroh:** (but it’s probably mutual)

**keefkogaylien:** HHHHHHHHHH N OPE NOPe i’m exiting this conversation it absolutely the fuck is not

**keefkogaylien:** idgi we’re at each other’s throats like half the time and then the other half we have shit like this where i’m just. Confused

**adaaammnndaniel:** may i suggest: that’s just part of the Young Gay Experience

**shiruhroh:** oh for sure

**shiruhroh:** relationships are weird

**shiruhroh:** feelings are weird

**shiruhroh:** it’s always hard to figure those things out especially when you’ve got all sorts of other things to figure out and when it’s your first big crush

**keefkogaylien:** SHIRO STOP CALLING THIS THAT IT’S NOT A CRUSH 

**shiruhroh:** ...do you have any suggestions as to what i should call it then?

**keefkogaylien:** i will not be exposed like this

**keefkogaylien:** OH before i forget so like we walked back to the dorm together right

**keefkogaylien:** guess which two queers almost get stuck in an elevator

**shiruhroh:** ...almost?

**keefkogaylien:** yeah like it jolted and stopped for like three seconds and i was like Oh God No but then it fixed itself and everything was fine

**keefkogaylien:** and then at the end right when i was getting off for my floor he said that he wanted to hear me play again 

**keefkogaylien:** and, word-for-word, “i’m gonna be the one serenading ~you~ one day”

**adaaammnndaniel:** how did he manage to verbalize a tilde

**keefkogaylien:** adam shut ur fuck that was an artistic addition on my part

**keefkogaylien:** but yeah anyways im not good at words or feelings or dealing with Cute Boy but that was my wild night i need to crawl into a hole

**keefkogaylien:** (or maybe his arms i wouldn’t complain ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) 

**adaaammnndaniel:** awwwwww!

**adaaammnndaniel:** this is giving me major flashbacks to Pining Takashi

**shiruhroh:** :O adam no how dare u bring that up we leave the past in the past in this household

**shiruhroh:** but keith that’s so soft!!!

**keefkogaylien:** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**keefkogaylien:** i’m hardcore i’m NOT soft (*｀へ´*)

[2:40 am] **loverboylance has created a new group chat**

**members: loverboylance, princessallura, whereforeartthouromelle**

**loverboylance has renamed the chat to “the L word”**

**loverboylance:** KEITH IS SO SOFT

**princessallura:** do i even want to ask what the L word is in this context

**whereforeartthouromelle:** it’s for Leave Me Alone It’s Like 3 In The Morning

**princessallura:** how about Let Me Sleep Wait Uh Oh Is This *~Another~* Keith Crisis

**whereforeartthouromelle:** go Lions

**princessallura:** romelle ur absolutely right it is always time to show school spirit

**whereforeartthouromelle:** *dabs* thanks m’lady

**princessallura:** let me take everything i just said back

**whereforeartthouromelle:** *GASP* RUDE >:O

**loverboylance:** WOW Y’ALL ARE FAKE

**loverboylance:** it’s clearly for Lesbians And Lance 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** that’s two L words

**loverboylance:** ...shut ur fuck,,

**whereforeartthouromelle:** •̀.̫•́✧ 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** lance do we ever get to find out why you decided to make a group chat with all of us at like 3 in the morning 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** or are we perpetually left to wonder what grossness you and keith Experienced in all ur terrible pining glory

**princessallura:** i wanna hear all the hot goss!!!

**princessallura:** ur my gossip girl!!

**loverboylance:** … first this is Not Pining

**loverboylance:** … second, 

**loverboylance:** LEMME TELL YOU GUYS ALL ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT

**princessallura:** omg!!!

**princessallura:** was it super queer

**loverboylance:** lura, as the loud and proud bi of this school, u already know any time with me is super queer

**loverboylance:** but okay sit down and get ready for story time

**loverboylance:** so long story short i was walking back to the dorms from the beach and i managed to cross paths with keith as u may remember from the gc

**loverboylance:** and, in honoring my vow to be less at keith’s throat, i went and talked to him and he played me some songs on the piano 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** but do u rlly wanna be less at keith’s throat??? *wiggles eyebrows*

**princessallura:** ew ew ew abort abort i do not want to picture lance and keith being spicy in any way, shape, or form

**loverboylance:** ...okay No

**loverboylance:** but so he played me some piano songs and i didnt recognize them but idc it was keith playing and he sounds friggin good on piano why did no one tell me about his hidden talent earlier

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i thought u already knew

**loverboylance:** did i know that freaking keith mcmullet of all people on this planet has like the most amazing piano skills? no!!! Not At All!!!!!!! i was uninformed!!!! UNINFORMED!!

**princessallura:** i’m calling keith mcmullet for the rest of his life 

**loverboylance:** thanks u didn’t catch it from me

**whereforeartthouromelle:** do u like him or do u like messing with him i genuinely can’t tell sometimes

**loverboylance:** oh god i don’t even know how i feel about him but i like messing with him bc he gets super flustered and its cute and i feel like...we’re not really rivals or anything but like...close to each other?? and i like it?? and i wanna keep doing it but like minus the being a dick part

**loverboylance:** like i wanna be cute and silly and whatever with him. whatever that means

**princessallura:** i think what you’re trying to say is you like messing with him = you like being close to him and at a point in your relationship where you’re both comfortable with being silly with the other, and you want to advance this relationship even further 

**princessallura:** in other words, u liiiiiiiikeeeee him :)

**loverboylance:** might need further discussion /)w(\

**whereforeartthouromelle:** we’ll work on it

**whereforeartthouromelle:** wait so is that all to the story bc i get the feeling there’s more juicy bits

**loverboylance:** OH RIGHT

**loverboylance:** ok so i get totally serenaded by mr. mcmullet

**whereforeartthouromelle:** brb i legitimately need to go change keith’s contact name in my phone

**loverboylance:** SHSDFJKSH DEAD

**whereforeartthouromelle:** stop don’t die i need to know what happens next

**whereforeartthouromelle:** the klance prologue is getting jucier and jucier

**loverboylance:** KLANCE WHAT???

**princessallura:** u know, klance

**whereforeartthouromelle:** we’ll work on it. proceed

**loverboylance:** ANYWAYS - so we walk back to the dorm together bc its like midnight or something idfk and i’m not about to be like thanks for the show! i’m gonna go fuck off now BYE right

**princessallura:** right

**loverboylance:** so we hang around in the garden for a bit and talk about everything and then we walk back together to the dorms then keep talking about everything

**loverboylance:** i talked about the ocean a lot bc i have lots of Thoughts about it

**loverboylance:** i might’ve brushed his hand here and there ON /A C C I D E N T/ bc i am bad at staying in my personal space bubble y’all know right i’m kinda just. Everywhere

**princessallura:** OOOOOOOOOH!

**princessallura:** you’re right, this IS juicy!

**whereforeartthouromelle:** did he hold ur hand :)

**loverboylance:** that’s like stage 403 in this relationship we are currently at like stage 3

**whereforeartthouromelle:** uhhh it’s only stage 403 if ur a PUSSY 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** grab his hand, look him in the eyes, tell him u like him

**whereforeartthouromelle:** boom u’ve skipped like 400 stages 

**princessallura:** :O rom ur such an intellectual 

**loverboylance:** yeah yeah that would be a good idea if keith didn’t like, Deeply Detest me

**princessallura:** i think that’s too strong of a word

**princessallura:** considering how he spent what? like three hours hanging out with you in the middle of the night?

**princessallura:** brushing against ur hand?? not objecting??? SERENADING YOU???

**princessallura:** lance the signs are Right Here

**loverboylance:** HHHHH NEEDS MORE EVIDENCE

**loverboylance:** OH RIGHT and then we get to the dorms

**loverboylance:** get in the elevator etc everything’s normal

**loverboylance:** UNTIL

**loverboylance:** EVERYTHING GOES BLACK AND IT STOPS

**loverboylance:** AND KEITH IS JUST LIKE “OH GOD”

**loverboylance:** and internally i’m like??? is that an “oh god i’m stuck with lance kill me now” or an “oh god all i want to do is go to be why do these things always happen to me” 

**loverboylance:** WE’RE DEADASS STUCK THERE FOR LIKE TEN MINUTES BEFORE IT RANDOMLY STARTS MOVING AGAIN AND EVERYTHING WAS /TOTALLY/ NORMAL 

**loverboylance:** IT WAS SUPER TRIPPY 

**princessallura:** maybe it’s an “oh god i’m stuck with this boy who’s super fun and energetic that i’m also *~suuuuuuuper~* into”

**loverboylance:** he looked dead inside tho

**whereforeartthouromelle:** keith always looks dead inside moving on

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i don’t think there’s any point in trying to puzzle what he meant out

**whereforeartthouromelle:** bc the only way you’ll know is by asking him and you don’t even need to do that until you feel comfortable doing so

**whereforeartthouromelle:** bc if he wasn’t externally like “wow this is literally the worst i hate being stuck with lance of all people” then he probably wasn’t thinking that

**whereforeartthouromelle:** since as we all know, keith can be pretty...expressive with things he doesn’t like 

**loverboylance:** hhhh rom ur right

**whereforeartthouromelle:** *puts on sunglasses* i always am

**loverboylance:** that’s wrong it’s 3 am Take Those Off

**princessallura:** ^ sorry babe gonna have to back lance up on this one

**whereforeartthouromelle:** BETRAYAL

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i would dramatically leave but i wanna stay updated on the hot goss

**loverboylance:** i mean that’s actually about it

**loverboylance:** like it started working and i said good night and then i got off at mine and presumably he got off at his floor and now im in my pajamas texting y’all while trying not to wake up hunk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** oh

**whereforeartthouromelle:** well then

**whereforeartthouromelle:** thanks 4 the goss sesh xoxo 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** but for real, i think that ur making a lot of progress

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i think the best thing you can do atm is to just...focus on trying to be his friend if anything

**whereforeartthouromelle:** bc if anything is gonna happen its gonna start from there

**princessallura:** seconded!!

**princessallura:** we’re always here to support u through this :)

**loverboylance:** ,,, thank u guys, 

**loverboylance:** i’m gonna head to bed now tho

**loverboylance:** thanks for listening to whatever this was LMAO

**loverboylance:** cya soon!! gnite!! <3

**princessallura:** good night lance!!

**whereforeartthouromelle:** gnite dude

[3:23 am] **loverboylance has opened a new direct message with keefkogaylien**

**loverboylance:** hey dude

**loverboylance:** hope you got home safe and all especially after that elevator fiasco

**loverboylance:** also, i was serious about saying that i want to hear you play again

**loverboylance:** hold this over my head all you want but spending time with you is really when we’re not actively trying to stab each other

[3:24 am] **keefkogaylien has opened a new direct message with whereforeartthouromelle**

**[keefkogaylien has sent one picture to whereforeartthouromelle]**

**keefkogaylien:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**keefkogaylien:** GAY PANIC ENSUES

**whereforeartthouromelle:** BOI U GOT THIS

[3:28 am] **keefkogaylien has opened a new direct message with loverboylance**

**keefkogaylien:** we literally live in the same building and we went there together

**keefkogaylien:** but yeah

**keefkogaylien:** let’s do it again sometime

**keefkogaylien:** for sure

**keefkogaylien:** good night, lance

**loverboylance:** good night! 

[11:28 am] **aceintheholt** has renamed **“september 24 2019: the day the gang gets kicked out of a dennys for being literal pieces of shit while shadam (mostly adam) pretends to not be associated with the rest of us”** to **“Y’ALL AIN’T GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME”**

**members: aceintheholt, adaaammnndaniel, thefunkiesthunk, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, princessallura, whereforeartthouromelle, shiruhroh**

**aceintheholt:** HOOOOOOOOOOO BOYYYYYYYY 

**aceintheholt:** GC TITLE @ MY FLOOR MATES 

**matthemattics:** oh yeah it’s that time of the school year again isn’t it 

**princessallura:** freshman parties?? 

**aceintheholt:** FRESHMAN PARTIES 

**aceintheholt:** ON THE ENTIRE GODDAMN FLOOR 

**aceintheholt:** THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE GODDAMN NIGHT 

**aceintheholt:** DON’T Y’ALL NEED /S L E E P/ 

**adaaammnndaniel:** as one of the dads of this group, pidge, i am going to tell you right now that during your entire college experience you’re probably going to get maybe three hours of sleep 

**aceintheholt:** it’s really craving death hours up in here huh 

**loverboylance:** HAHAHAHAHA FRESHIE 

**aceintheholt:** lance stfu u live in the dorms too 

**loverboylance:** yeah but i don’t live in the freshman dorms so ppl here actually know how to behave 

**keefkogaylien:** that’s a bold assessment mcclain 

**keefkogaylien:** gestures wildly to my roommate and his FURNITURE HOARDING PROBLEMS 

**loverboylance:** look man what can i say i guess it’s just hard to compete when u have the best roommate on the planet ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**loverboylance:** ISN’T THAT RIGHT HUNK **@thefunkiesthunk** ˒(ˇ ῁̫ ˇ)˒ 

**thefunkiesthunk:** you’re absolutely right, best roommate ever˒(ˇ ῁̫ ˇ)˒ 

**aceintheholt:** ew 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** seconded 

**loverboylance:** RUDE 

**keefkogaylien:** (≖_≖ )凸 

**keefkogaylien:** guess i’m just gonna have to live in someone else’s place the whole year 

**keefkogaylien:** hi shiro and adam(‘s couch) :) 

**shiruhroh:** sorry keith i can’t endorse you running away from these problems, you’re gonna have to work out these things on your own 

**adaaammnndaniel:** ^ try talking to him 

**keefkogaylien:** ugh 

**keefkogaylien:** it took me so long just to open up to this group 

**keefkogaylien:** i don’t think i can 

**keefkogaylien:** and i don’t want to think about interacting with him right now. i don’t have time for this.

[12:57 pm] **loverboylance has created a new group chat**

**members: aceintheholt, loverboylance, princessallura, thefunkiesthunk, whereforeartthouromelle**

**loverboylance has renamed the chat to “keef support group”** ****  
****

**loverboylance:** guys i don’t think keith’s okay 

**princessallura:** uh oh 

**princessallura:** he definitely seems upset… 

**thefunkiesthunk:** should we try to cheer him up? or just give him some space? 

**aceintheholt:** knowing keith i think it would be best to give him some space 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i think that it might be best to cheer him up later 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** he tends to self-isolate when he’s upset which isn’t necessarily the healthiest coping method 

**thefunkiesthunk:** hmmm….. 

**thefunkiesthunk:** how about both? 

**loverboylance:** fam wym 

**thefunkiesthunk:** like, we can give him his space right now and let him be by himself if that helps him. but we’re all his friends, right? so we can all hang out together with him later to try to cheer him up and show that we’re here to support him 

**thefunkiesthunk:** that way, he gets his time to himself but not too much where it can be harmful to his mental health 

**princessallura:** that’s a great idea!! 

**loverboylance:** hunk you absolute genius 

**aceintheholt:** but we have a problem 

**aceintheholt:** who’s gonna be the one to go talk to him 

**aceintheholt:** i’m out 

**princessallura:** me too! 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** wow lura don’t sound too excited...but me too 

**thefunkiesthunk:** i think i’m gonna pass on this one...i think i might set him off or make it worse somehow 

**loverboylance:** … I GUESS I’LL DO IT THEN, 

**loverboylance:** what’s the plan what are we gonna do what do i tell him 

**loverboylance:** all in favor of watching silly movies and building a blanket fort (or several) in the lounge of balmera house? at like idk 7 ish? or 8? 

**thefunkiesthunk:** i think i can do a thumbs up on behalf of everyone here 

**thefunkiesthunk:** i’ll bring snacks! 

**aceintheholt:** p...peanut butter cups….??? :) 

**thefunkiesthunk:** peanut butter cups :)

[1:37 pm] **loverboylance has opened a new direct message with keefkogaylien**

**loverboylance:** hey buddy 

**loverboylance:** u good?

**keefkogaylien:** been better

**loverboylance:** wanna talk about it?

**keefkogaylien:** no offense but not right now

**keefkogaylien:** it’s nothing personal i just want to be by myself right now

**loverboylance:** hey, that’s okay

**loverboylance:** you deserve time to yourself and whatever it takes to make yourself feel better

**loverboylance:** also, me and some of the others from the gc were thinking of hanging out tonight

**loverboylance:** making blanket forts, watching good movies, eating hunk’s food, etc., in the lounge tonight

**loverboylance:** if you’re feeling up for it, we’d all be really happy if you wanted to come and hang out 

**loverboylance:** no pressure if it’s too overwhelming or anything tho. i get it

**keefkogaylien:** ...yeah, i can come

**keefkogaylien:** i’d like that 

**loverboylance:** sweet!! can’t wait to see you there! :D 

**loverboylance:** (might have been implied but it’s a pajama party too btw) 

**keefkogaylien:** bold of you to assume i would show up in anything but my pajamas 

**loverboylance:** you’re unpredictable, kogane

[2:00 pm] **loverboylance has renamed the chat to “keef support group”**

**members: aceintheholt, loverboylance, princessallura, thefunkiesthunk, whereforeartthouromelle**

**loverboylance:** operation make keef feel better is a GO

**loverboylance:** see y’all tonight i hope someone picks a good movie

[11:54 pm] **keefkogaylien has opened a new direct message with loverboylance**

**keefkogaylien:** when u enticed me with good movies sharknado was not even an option i considered 

**loverboylance:** why??? bc u have BAD taste in movies??

**keefkogaylien:** you wouldn’t know what a good movie was if a sharknado smacked you in the face 

**loverboylance:** i’m like 95% sure that’s not how you use sharknado in a sentence as a noun 

**keefkogaylien:** would you have preferred a verb

**keefkogaylien:** if i get tricked into watching another god awful movie i’m gonna sharknado you so hard 

**loverboylance:** ooooh keith ;)

**keefkogaylien:** NOPE. NOOOOOOPE. NOPE. I’M OUT

**loverboylance:** I’M KIDDING COME BACK IT WAS A JOKE

**loverboylance:** but seriously. thanks for coming to hang out with all of us tonight. it was super fun with you there (even if you did add terrible commentary to sharknado the whole time)

**keefkogaylien:** oh yeah for sure

**keefkogaylien:** it really cheered me up so

**keefkogaylien:** thanks for that, i guess

**keefkogaylien:** i feel a lot better now,, 

**loverboylance:** i’m glad to hear it!

**loverboylance:** as your friend i’m here for you, okay?

**keefkogaylien:** ...thanks, lance

**keefkogaylien:** i really appreciate it… even if it doesn’t always seem like i do

**keefkogaylien:** but, good night

**keefkogaylien:** next time let’s watch something actually good :p

**loverboylance:** like sharknado 2?

**keefkogaylien:** bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHH SORRY THIS CAME OUT SO LATE BUT IT’S EXTRA LONG AND *~JUICY~* HOPEFULLY,,, THANKS FOR BEING SUPER PATIENT AAAA <3
> 
> your guys' continued support is always appreciated :")


	6. friday: turnin up in the club on a friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more characters? more characters :-)

**friday**

[12:02 am] **“Y’ALL AIN’T GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME”**

**members: aceintheholt, adaaammnndaniel, thefunkiesthunk, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, princessallura, whereforeartthouromelle, shiruhroh**

**matthemattics:** so what’re we doin for club day for astro club tomorrow

**aceintheholt:** *today

**matthemattics:** i haven’t gone to bed yet it’s technically tomorrow

**keefkogaylien:** i hate to be the one to break it to you matt but that’s literally not how time works

**matthemattics:** shut up nerd

**matthemattics:** time nerd

**keefkogaylien:** excuse me for trying to help you be less of a dipshit on main

**aceintheholt:** the dipshittery never ceases with this one

**princessallura:** oh SHOOT

**princessallura:** CLUB DAY’S TOMORROW?

**thefunkiesthunk:** i think we’ve just established that it’s today

**princessallura:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH

[12:15 am]  **princessallura has created a new group chat**

**members: acxaoclock, beautor, deathrid, ezoringaway, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, nartimcparty, princessallura, thefunkiesthunk, whateveronica, whereforeartthouromelle, and 17 others**

**princessallura has renamed the chat to “KU Lion’s Pride”**

**princessallura:** hello everyone!! apologies for the late message, and i know it’s been quite awhile since we last checked in. however, as this queer’s (get it!) editor-in-chief for the lion’s pride, i made this group chat for all of us to communicate club-related messages, announcements, questions, etc. as a reminder, we’re all friends here and lion’s pride is definitely like a second family to me! <3

**princessallura:** i’ll go ahead and introduce this year’s board! 

**princessallura:** allura - editor-in-chief  
romelle - photography department chair

lotor - marketing & community outreach department co-chair

narti - marketing & community outreach department co-chair

ezor - layout department chair

zethrid - social department chair

keith - campus events & student community - lead photographer

lance - pop culture, trends & student community department lead editor

veronica - politics & news department lead editor

hunk - opinion department lead editor

[12:23 am]  **loverboylance has opened a new direct message with princessallura**

**loverboylance:** L UR A

**loverboylance:** YOU DID /N O T/

**loverboylance:** WHY ARE KEITH AND I IN THE SAME DEPARTMENT

**loverboylance:** YOU /K N O W/

**princessallura:** :3c

**princessallura:** but honestly??? it wasn’t intentional you both applied to be in the same department

**princessallura:** and he likes photography and that’s like, the only photography board position open

**princessallura:** unless he wants to be teamed up with lotor or narti but even then marketing photography isn’t like journalism photography which he likes doing

**princessallura:** also can you even imagine keith as marketing chair

**loverboylance:** ah, yes, i can see it now

**loverboylance:** keith kogane, emo mulletman supreme, the face of our highly esteemed queer newsmag

[12:26 am]  **“KU Lion’s Pride”**

**members: acxaoclock, beautor, deathrid, ezoringaway, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, nartimcparty, princessallura, thefunkiesthunk, whateveronica, whereforeartthouromelle, and 17 others**

**princessallura:** as a friendly reminder, club day is later today. i was planning on using the decorations we have from last year, but we need maybe four people to run the stand in shifts tomorrow (two per each shift).

**princessallura:** so...any volunteers? i can work the morning shift to help get everything set up :)

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i’ll prolly end up taking you to campus in the morning so i guess i can do the morning as well since i’ll already be there ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**acxaoclock:** i have a prior commitment earlier, but i can 

**deathrid:** same. i’ll hold down the fort with acxa. you can count on us allura •̀.̫•́✧ 

**princessallura:** wonderful! let’s meet in front of the administrative building at 8 to get our supplies. if anyone wants to claim a table that would be wonderful because i think we all know how much of a bloodbath club day is 

**loverboylance:** let’s send keith to get the table no one would even think about fighting him for him

**keefkogaylien:** i’ll bring my knife to assert my dominance

**acxaoclock:** keith, no

**keefkogaylien:** keith yes

**whereforeartthouromelle:** keith let’s try not to get arrested by the campus police today

**keefkogaylien:** curse you and your rational thoughts

**whereforeartthouromelle:** :)

ezoringaway: y’all i can’t WAIT to see the new freshies that join

**deathrid:** FRESH MEAT

**loverboylance:** FRESH MEAT

**whateveronica:** lance ur a sophomore settle down

**loverboylance:** binch you’re the same age as me the fuck

**whateveronica:** i’m older than you by like eight minutes, get fucked 

**keefkogaylien:** hahahaha lance’s younger

**loverboylance:** ???? I’M OLDER THAN YOU BY THREE??? MONTHS?

**keefkogaylien:** shut ur heck

**princessallura:** here we go again

[12:32 am] **matthemattics has renamed “Y’ALL AIN’T GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME” to “astro hoes (club)”**

**members: aceintheholt, adaaammnndaniel, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, princessallura, shiruhroh, thefunkiesthunk, whereforeartthouromelle**

**matthemattics:** the question still stands: astro club

**aceintheholt:** rip old chat name 

**loverboylance:** did this group chat lose its status as our squad chat

**matthemattics:** yes

**matthemattics:** well, no, but everyone on board is here already so this’ll be the astro club group chat for officers for the next hour or however long it takes us to plan all this shit out

**matthemattics:** so what r we gonna do for club day

**keefkogaylien:** aren’t u the club president

**matthemattics:** this is a collective effort also all of u are on board so y’all better contribute

**whereforeartthouromelle:** ...i forgot what role i had

**matthemattics:** it’s ok i did too

**whereforeartthouromelle:** ??? you’re the president?????

**matthemattics:** and?

**matthemattics:** **@thefunkiesthunk** my trusty vp who is drastically more organized than me, pls bless us all with the board member roster once again <3

**thefunkiesthunk:** *ahem* without further ado

**thefunkiesthunk:** matt - president

hunk (that’s me!) - vice president 

keith - secretary

lance - marketing chair 

allura - social chair

romelle - historian 

pidge - webmaster 

adam & shiro - club advisors/signatories/baby sitters

**adaaammnndaniel:** i’m taking offense to that last line

**keefkogaylien:** shut up adam don’t u have a bedtime

**adaaammnndaniel:** i DID until i got woke up at midnight by a certain wild group chat

**whereforeartthouromelle:** wow adam i didn’t know u were in a real wild group chat

**whereforeartthouromelle:** ur a real party animal considering how this is the tamest group chat, in the history of the world, probably

**adaaammnndaniel:** do i need to reference the denny’s incident again

**loverboylance:** okay in me and pidge’s defense that happened irl outside of the group chat soooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**loverboylance:** but fuck YEAH i’m marketing chair

**loverboylance:** we are literally going to have the cutest t-shirts this year i swear on hunk’s life

**thefunkiesthunk:** ...why me

**loverboylance:** bc as your best friend i would die for you hunketh

**thefunkiesthunk:** ...please don’t

**loverboylance:** :(

**keefkogaylien:** wow hunk u made him sad

**loverboylance:** yeah hunk listen to keef u made me sad :((((((

**thefunkiesthunk:** my humblest apologies, please, feel free to die on my behalf lanceth

**loverboylance:** ヘ( ^o^)ノ＼(^_^ ) <3

**princessallura:** LONCE!!

**princessallura:** I CAN COUNT ON YOU TO TEAM UP WITH ME FOR SOME BOMB ASS SOCIALS

**loverboylance:** ??? OF COURSE???

**loverboylance:** WHO ELSE??? keith???

**loverboylance:** keith’s idea of a fun social is probably like disassociating under the stars while we all collectively listen to gregorian chants in the moonlight as a group of young adults and shiro 

**keefkogaylien:** where did that even come from

**shiruhroh:** i’m gonna second keith on this lance what the fuck

**loverboylance:** it’s prime time for the creative juices to be flowing

**matthemattics:** let’s let them flow towards astro club planning 4 tomorrow xoxoxo 

**aceintheholt:** ew

**aceintheholt:** i motion that we have lance run around the quad with the Cape and the Flag

**loverboylance:** seconded

**keefkogaylien:** can you even second a suggestion that involves yourself

**loverboylance:** um yes i just did??? mullet did you even read the gc

**keefkogaylien:** ...third

**keefkogaylien:** keeps me from having to do it

**aceintheholt:** wait actually

**aceintheholt:** i would like to amend my previous statement: i motion that we have lance run around the quad with the Flag and keith run around the quad with the Cape AND the hat

**keefkogaylien:** oh no what have i done

**loverboylance:** DOUBLE SECONDED I CAN’T WAIT TO EMBARRASS KEITH IN PUBLIC

**thefunkiesthunk:** third i can’t wait to see lance embarrass himself and keith in public

**aceintheholt:** hunk we don’t have to have a special club day for that to happen bc they do that like every day

**thefunkiesthunk:** o you right

**shiruhroh:** **@whereforeartthouromelle** you’re the historian i’m trusting you to fully document all of this 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** you got it chief

**shiruhroh:** and pidge, as a suggestion: let’s put these pics on the website 

**shiruhroh:** gotta attract the fresh meat somehow

**keefkogaylien:** ??? SHIRO WHO’S SIDE ARE YOU EVEN ON 

**shiruhroh:** the winning side

**loverboylance:** this is a competition and i came here to win

**keefkogaylien:** i came here because i like space but ok to each their own

**loverboylance:** i like space too but i am here to win

**loverboylance:** prepare to get chased around the quad 

**loverboylance:** and LOSE 

**matthemattics:** these are good creative ideas 

**matthemattics:** so, to sum up

**matthemattics:** lance: flag

**matthemattics:** keith: cape

**matthemattics:** everyone else: ???? we’ll get the supplies from last year and improvise

**matthemattics:** i want adam to do a whole song and dance tho

**adaaammnndaniel:** but why

**matthemattics:** i gotta make sure the freshmen know what we’re all about

**adaaammnndaniel:** ...grad students cringely wiggling in place?

**matthemattics:** exACTLY

**adaaammnndaniel:** i worry for you

**aceintheholt:** we all do

**matthemattics:** ‘tis the cost of being a holt

**aceintheholt:** we don’t worry for me

**keefkogaylien:** yeah we do

**adaaammnndaniel:** ^

**thefunkiesthunk:** ^

**princessallura:** ^

**loverboylance:** ^

**whereforeartthouromelle:** ^

**shiruhroh:** ^

**aceintheholt:** aw damn not shiro too 

**shiruhroh:** go to bed

**aceintheholt:** okay dad

**thefunkiesthunk:** night everybody & dad

**whereforeartthouromelle:** peace out dad

**keefkogaylien:** night takashi shirodad

**loverboylance:** GNITE SPACE DADDY ;D

**matthemattics:** ^ 

**princessallura:** good night space dad!

**adaaammnndaniel:** i’m out 

**shiruhroh:** why am i my own category

**shiruhroh:** also, lance and matt, No

[9:47 am] **“astro hoes (club)”**

**members: aceintheholt, adaaammnndaniel, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, princessallura, shiruhroh, thefunkiesthunk, whereforeartthouromelle**

**[matthemattics has sent four images to “astro hoes (club)”]**

**[matthemattics has sent two videos to “astro hoes (club”]**

**matthemattics:** as a club, can i just say: we made good choices

**thefunkiesthunk:** HAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD

**thefunkiesthunk:** THIS IS GOLDEN

**aceintheholt:** aaaaand straight to the blackmail folder 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** LMFAO

**whereforeartthouromelle:** THE COLLEGE REPUBLICANS KIDS IN THE BACKGROUND LOOKING ON AT THE QUEERS IN HORROR IM DEAD 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** SOMEONE COME RELIEVE ME AND LURA FROM THE LION’S PRIDE TABLE THIS IS TOO GOOD

**princessallura:** awwww my heart! 

**princessallura:** they’re gonna tired themselves out before club day’s even over

**thefunkiesthunk:** i’ll feed us for dinner 

**thefunkiesthunk:** pidge yeet me to the bitchen

**matthemattics:** hunk u angel ilu

**whereforeartthouromelle:** the what now

**thefunkiesthunk:** the bitchen

**whereforeartthouromelle:** yes thank u i can read what in the fresh hell is the bitchen

**aceintheholt:** it’s what we started calling the common kitchen in balmera house

**aceintheholt:** balmera + kitchen = bitchen

**whereforeartthouromelle:** thumbs down

**matthemattics:** romelle ur cancelled the bitchen is the second best thing on this entire campus

**aceintheholt:** what’s the first

**matthemattics:** hunk and his cooking 

**aceintheholt:** that’s two things

**matthemattics:** shut ur fuck

**shiruhroh:** wow i know we’re not gonna hear the end of it from keith but i honestly don’t think i’ve ever seen him so happy at 9:30 in the morning

**shiruhroh:** especially not while he’s being chased down the hill by a cuban with a very non-threatening flag that has the sun on it

**shiruhroh:** the sun with sunglasses

**shiruhroh:** oh that’s very punny i only just got that now

**adaaammnndaniel:** you’ve been in this club for how long and you only got that now

**shiruhroh:** i’m Doing My Best, adam

**matthemattics:** who’s in favor of repurposing this club to teach shiro about visual puns

**shiruhroh:** smashes that mf dislike button

**adaaammnndaniel:** how old are you

**shiruhroh:** old enough to be cooler than you

**aceintheholt:** brb i gotta go smash that mf dislike button

[9:54 am]  **aceintheholt has opened a new direct message with thefunkiesthunk**

**aceintheholt:** hunker

**thefunkiesthunk:** pidger

**thefunkiesthunk:** what’s up

**aceintheholt:** do u think keith and lance have been kinda weird lately

**thefunkiesthunk:** i mean, define weird

**thefunkiesthunk:** because they’re our friends so they’re already pretty weird

**thefunkiesthunk:** but like…how weird are you thinking

**aceintheholt:** weird as in keith let lance chase him around the quad without much complaint 

**aceintheholt:** when he usually would give all of us hell about having to deal with him

**aceintheholt:** also didn’t they sleep together like two days ago or st

**thefunkiesthunk:** o

**thefunkiesthunk:** gotcha

**thefunkiesthunk:** that kind of weird

**thefunkiesthunk:** weird-weird

**thefunkiesthunk:** and yeah they did but i am a heavy sleeper so idk what was up with that

**thefunkiesthunk:** i think that keith’s still having roommate troubles tho so it might be a regular thing 

**aceintheholt:** hmmmmm

**aceintheholt:** should we get to the bottom of this

**thefunkiesthunk:** i think we should just watch for now

**thefunkiesthunk:** see how things go

**thefunkiesthunk:** we can come up with a plan once we get more information

**aceintheholt:** thumbs up

**aceintheholt:** also, hunk

**aceintheholt:** i never want to see the word weird again

**thefunkiesthunk:** weird

[10:16 am] **“astro hoes (club)”**

**members: aceintheholt, adaaammnndaniel, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, princessallura, shiruhroh, thefunkiesthunk, whereforeartthouromelle**

**keefkogaylien:** i hate all of you

**keefkogaylien:** anD  **@shiruhroh** “NON-THREATENING” MY ASS THAT THING COULD’VE KILLED ME /I COULD HAVE D I E D/

**aceintheholt:** wow keith i thought lance was supposed to be the dramatic one

**thefunkiesthunk:** usurping his role i see

**keefkogaylien:** there is 0 usurping going on in this household i am not dramatic at all

**whereforeartthouromelle:** keith stfu ur like the most dramatic person i know next to lance

**keefkogaylien:** ???? i’ve never been dramatic in my entire life

**shiruhroh:** keith this is what we mean

**shiruhroh:** and to clarify, for a guy that CARRIES A KNIFE on him at all times i don’t think lance waving around a flag in the quad is threatening at all

**loverboylance:** excuse i Wave With Purpose

**adaaammnndaniel:** what even was the purpose

**loverboylance:** to threaten keith

**keefkogaylien:** SEE SHIRO

**whereforeartthouromelle:** that’s kinda gay

**keefkogaylien:** i am noping the FUCK out of this conversation

**aceintheholt:** and he says he’s not dramatic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

[10:38 am]  **loverboylance has opened a new direct message with whereforeartthouromelle**

**loverboylance:** romelle what did u mean when u said that’s kinda gay

**loverboylance:** like

**loverboylance:** i’m kinda gay??? (i sure am)

**loverboylance:** he’s kinda gay?? (we been knew)

**loverboylance:** we’re kinda gay??? (god i wish)

**loverboylance:** conceptually, our group chat is kinda gay????

**loverboylance:** i need answers

**whereforeartthouromelle:** boi what do u think

**loverboylance:** ??? I DON’T KNOW THAT’S WHY I’M ASKING LMAO

**whereforeartthouromelle:** smh y’all had another bonding moment and didn’t even know it 

**loverboylance:** ??????????????

**loverboylance:** confused bisexual noises

[3:49 pm]  **“astro hoes (club)”**

**members: aceintheholt, adaaammnndaniel, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, princessallura, shiruhroh, thefunkiesthunk, whereforeartthouromelle**

**thefunkiesthunk:** hey so i can count on someone to take care of my clean up shift right :))))

**thefunkiesthunk:** bc i’m feeding y’all :))))))))

**loverboylance:** i got u fam

**thefunkiesthunk:** best roommate 

**loverboylance:** u KNOW it ;D

**aceintheholt:** lance stop [] hunk so he’ll make u extra 

**aceintheholt:** also come help clean my tiny arms can’t carry this stupid flag

**loverboylance:** just grow stronger

**aceintheholt:** do u ever hear the things that u say

**loverboylance:** i’m a leader not a follower

**loverboylance:** which means, no ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**keefkogaylien:** shouldn’t a good leader listen to himself

**keefkogaylien:** y’know to like improve and stuff 

**loverboylance:** not now kogane i don’t have time for you to punch holes in my logic

**whereforeartthouromelle:** someone’s gotta

**loverboylance:** HEY

**loverboylance:** i am a tender man i need unconditional love and support

**aceintheholt:** what in the ever loving fuck brought you to describe yourself as tender

**aceintheholt:** who hurt you

**loverboylance:** all of you

**shiruhroh:** all of you stop texting and help clean up this table 

**adaaammnndaniel:** (he’s cranky because he wants dinner)

**adaaammnndaniel:** (hunk dinner, specifically)

**matthemattics:** yeah guys we’ve all gotta yeet on over to the bitchen 

**adaaammnndaniel:** what does that even say

**aceintheholt:** adam stop pretending u don’t know teenage internet slang to look Cool challenge

**adaaammnndaniel:** wow y’all can walk there idc

**adaaammnndaniel:** i’ll just yeet myself over there with my nyoom nyoom device

**keefkogaylien:** what the fuck

**whereforeartthouromelle has renamed the chat to “yoten by adam’s nyoom nyoom device”**

**loverboylance:** thank you for memorializing that wonderful piece of linguistic work

**whereforearttthouromelle:** legends never die

**thefunkiesthunk:** is that yeet in the past tense?

**whereforearttthouromelle:** yee

**whereforearttthouromelle:** hunk we’re on our way in like 15 

**thefunkiesthunk:** okay!

[11:30 pm]  **loverboylance has opened a new direct message with keefkogaylien**

**loverboylance:** did we bond today

**keefkogaylien:** ?????

**keefkogaylien:** what do you mean

**loverboylance:** we hung out and i had fun and we didn’t want to kill each other even tho u put on ur angsty emo boy act

**keefkogaylien:** first of all,

**keefkogaylien:** i don’t have a comeback for that

**keefkogaylien:** yeah

**keefkogaylien:** maybe we did bond

**keefkogaylien:** i had fun

**loverboylance:** :)

**loverboylance:** keef 

**keefkogaylien:** lance

**loverboylance:** i can’t sleep

**keefkogaylien:** try harder?

**loverboylance:** wow bad advice

**loverboylance:** do u wanna watch something in the lounge

**loverboylance:** or go get late night

**loverboylance:** i want nuggs

**loverboylance:** lounge movie and nuggs??

**keefkogaylien:** ...yeah sure why not

**keefkogaylien:** meet you in the lobby in 5

[11:30 pm]  **loverboylance has opened a new direct message with princessallura**

**[loverboylance has sent three pictures to princessallura]**

**loverboylance:** DELIGHTED BISEXUAL NOISES

**princessallura:** OMG!!!

**princessallura:** ur killing it lonce :D

**loverboylance:** (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was allura in the first group of this chapter when i remembered i said i was gonna talk about clubs like idk two chapters ago
> 
> alSO THANK U ALL FOR UR COMMENTS, ETC. they always make me super happy!! <3


	7. saturday: something's updog (what's updog)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens

**saturday**

[10:45 am] **“yoten by adam’s nyoom nyoom device”**

**members: aceintheholt, adaaammnndaniel, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, princessallura, shiruhroh, thefunkiesthunk, whereforeartthouromelle**

**[thefunkiesthunk has sent one picture to the chat]**

**thefunkiesthunk:** uh

**thefunkiesthunk:** not to cause a panic but

**thefunkiesthunk:** lance is missing

**whereforeartthouromelle:** it’s not even 11 there’s no way he got up early something is very wrong here

**aceintheholt:** where could he even have gone

**aceintheholt:** UNLESS

**aceintheholt:** he secretly went to a wild party last night

**aceintheholt:** which isn’t necessarily out of character for him

**princessallura:** that’s definitely plausible 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** but him not telling anyone here about that/going with anyone here is out of character

**whereforeartthouromelle:** we all basically have a lance tracker on our phones whether we want one or not just bc he’s always like “heeeYYYY GUYS GUESS WHAT I’M GOING TO THE GROCERY STORE”   
**aceintheholt:** he bought me oreos last time he said he was making a grocery run so im gonna come and defend him on that

**matthemattics:** persuaded by oreos

**matthemattics:** yup that’s my sister

**aceintheholt:** binch i shared with u 

**adaaammnndaniel:** maybe he doesn’t have his phone or it died or something

**thefunkiesthunk:** nope his phone is definitely not in this room

**adaaammnndaniel:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i tried, the days of detective adam are over

**shiruhroh:** there were days of detective adam?

**adaaammnndaniel:** maybe i have a dark past you don’t know about 

**shiruhroh:** that involved you being a detective?

**adaaammnndaniel:** i mean it’s probably the case in a parallel universe or something

**shiruhroh:** alternate realities are fake news

**matthemattics:** multiverse theory discourse aside, maybe he went to the bathroom or something

**matthemattics:** and hunk just happened to wake up and see his (empty) bed at the same moment he’s out

**thefunkiesthunk:** that is possible… 

**thefunkiesthunk:** welp i’m gonna go ge breakfast anyone in the dorms wanna join me

**aceintheholt:** let’s go i want cereal

**thefunkiesthunk:** heck yeah let’s meet in front of balmera house in like 10?

[10:54 am]  **thefunkiesthunk has opened a new direct message with aceintheholt**

**[thefunkiesthunk has sent three pictures to the chat]**

**thefunkiesthunk:** ON MY WAY TO GET AN OMELETTE

**thefunkiesthunk:** WALK BY THE LOUNGE BC U GOTTA PASS IT TO GET TO THE ELEVATOR

**thefunkiesthunk:** “oh hey that looks like keith why is he asleep on the couch in the lounge”

**thefunkiesthunk:** I PEEK IN

**thefunkiesthunk:** ?????? THESE TWO????

**thefunkiesthunk:** SLEEPING WITH THEIR HEADS LEANING ON EACH OTHER UNDER A BLANKET

**aceintheholt:** well, we found lance

**thefunkiesthunk:** SOMETHING IS DEFINITELY UP

**thefunkiesthunk:** i’m not gonna wake them up but 

**thefunkiesthunk:** there’s gonna be an interrogation pidge we gotta get to the bottom of this

**aceintheholt:** sounds like a plan

**aceintheholt:** let’s just keep this between us for now?

**aceintheholt:** i don’t want to cause drama in the gc u know

**aceintheholt:** keith being his dramatic self would probably be mortified and leave

**thefunkiesthunk:** for sure

**aceintheholt:** i want cereal hurry up

**thefunkiesthunk:** geez geez okay i’m coming down i thought that this discovery warranted a pause in our quest to get breakfast

**aceintheholt:** i’m a hungry bitch we’re not allowed to take breaks in this household

**thefunkiesthunk:** that’s not healthy

**aceintheholt:** cE REal

[11:58 am] **“yoten by adam’s nyoom nyoom device”**

**members: aceintheholt, adaaammnndaniel, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, princessallura, shiruhroh, thefunkiesthunk, whereforeartthouromelle**

**loverboylance:** i rise, binches

**whereforeartthouromelle:** where did u even go

**loverboylance:** got distracted ended up passing out in the lounge ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** how do u even manage that i remember the dorm’s lounges having the most uncomfortable chairs n couches i’ve ever sat in

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i’d rather try to sleep on a brick

**loverboylance:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ idk man i was comfy 

**keefkogaylien:** they’re not that uncomfortable

**keefkogaylien:** rom ur just a pussy

**whereforeartthouromelle:** ??? they’re stiff

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i’m Sensitive

**adaaammnndaniel:** they do suck tho

**adaaammnndaniel:** they sucked when me and takashi were in undergrad

**adaaammnndaniel:** some things never change

**shiruhroh:** $238473928748932 in tuition and this school can’t even afford decent chairs smfh

**whereforeartthouromelle:** hey we have to spend $238473928748931 on administrator’s salaries

**whereforeartthouromelle:** and the last $1 is for the actual students that go here

**whereforeartthouromelle:** duh, didn’t you know that

**whereforeartthouromelle:** (i am going to slam dunk the american university system into the garbage)

**aceintheholt:** why

**aceintheholt:** it’s already there

**loverboylance:** OOOOOHHHHHH

**loverboylance:** SICK BURN PIDGEON

**aceintheholt:** smh international students

**whereforeartthouromelle:** Excuse

**loverboylance:** there are three of us in this group chat and we’re full of *~Swag~*

**aceintheholt:** wow 2011 made a comeback

**aceintheholt:** in the form of lance mcclain

**loverboylance:** hol up lemme look for my ladder shades real quick

**aceintheholt:** oh god

**loverboylance:** found em they’re blue 

**[loverboylance has sent one picture to the group chat]**

**loverboylance:** swagilicious 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** omg i have a pair in purple let’s have matching outfits next week

**loverboylance:** omg hell yeah can’t wait to pull up to the quad with u in our matching 2011 Luks ™

**aceintheholt:** i’m disowning both of you

[12:14pm]  **keefkogaylien has opened a new direct message with loverboylance**

**keefkogaylien:** i hate you

**loverboylance:** ...what did i do this time

**keefkogaylien:** my neck hurts

**keefkogaylien:** i slept in a weird position last night

**keefkogaylien:** because of /you/ 

**loverboylance:** maybe we should get you one of those pillows people bring on airplanes for their necks next time we have a movie night!

**keefkogaylien:** those are the dorkiest things you couldn’t pay me to wear one

**loverboylance:** what if i get one that has hippos on it

**keefkogaylien:** …

**keefkogaylien:** ...keep going

**loverboylance:** ;D

**loverboylance:** idk man my neck doesn’t hurt ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**loverboylance:** ur just a wimp :p

**keefkogaylien:** i am NOT i will fight u right here right now mcclain square up

**loverboylance:** i can’t fight u when ur at such an obvious disadvantage, i don’t play dirty

**loverboylance:** u and ur weak ass neck :p

**keefkogaylien:** / b o i /

**keefkogaylien:** when did we end up crashing last night

**keefkogaylien:** bc the last thing i remember was watching vine comps 

**loverboylance:** uhhhhh idk i think like 4

**keefkogaylien:** lmaooooooooooo school hasn’t even started yet but rip my sleep schedule

**keefkogaylien:** thank GOD i don’t have any 8 ams this quarter :’)

**loverboylance:** same if i had an 8 am i’d honestly just …. only show up for the midterm and final :)))

**loverboylance:** waking up before 8??? i don’t have time for that i need my beauty sleep

**keefkogaylien:** did u manage to get ur beauty sleep on the lounge couch last night  **loverboylance:** how could i not twas quiet and comfy

**keefkogaylien:** my neck says otherwise (≖_≖ )凸

**loverboylance:** :)

**loverboylance:** guess we’ll just have to plan our movie nights better

**loverboylance:** so princess over here doesn’t hurt his neck

**loverboylance:** maybe we could try my room or something? hunk and pidge have robotics starting next week so i think i’ll have the room then

**keefkogaylien:** yeah sure

**keefkogaylien:** anything to keep me out of this god forsaken room and all of my roommate’s shit

**keefkogaylien:** DUDE did i tell you he brought a FRIDGE yesterday

**keefkogaylien:** like??? we all have meal plans??? at the dining halls????? why the fUCK would you need???? a?????? fridge???????????////??

**keefkogaylien:** i am confusion

**loverboylance:** this week on hoarders: keith’s roommate edition

**keefkogaylien:** sdkjfksdfkdsjf

**keefkogaylien:** i’m gonna yeet on outta this room before he tries to talk to me, do u wanna grab lunch or st

**loverboylance:** yeah sure

**loverboylance:** do u wanna go to a dining hall or we can fuck around in the bitchen

**keefkogaylien:** bitchen bitchen bitchen i’m feeling particularly heathenous today

**loverboylance:** that’s terrifying let’s go

[1:03 pm]  **thefunkiesthunk has opened a new direct message with loverboylance**

**thefunkiesthunk:** yo lance

**loverboylance:** hey!

**loverboylance:** sorry for the late reply my hands were covered in flour

**thefunkiesthunk:** do i even want to know

**thefunkiesthunk:** but anyways, are you okay??

**loverboylance:** wow is me having food dust on me that concerning

**loverboylance:** i can make a mean tamale

**thefunkiesthunk:** if you say food dust ever again i’m exposing you in the group chat

**thefunkiesthunk:** kinda worried about you buddy since you didn’t come back last night :(

**loverboylance:** oh yeah, sorry man

**loverboylance:** got kinda distracted last night 

**thefunkiesthunk:** about that: i saw you asleep in the lounge with keith this morning??

**loverboylance:** oh uh

**loverboylance:** yeah i guess that did happen 

**loverboylance:** we were watching youtube and fell asleep at like 4 

**thefunkiesthunk:** oh alright

**thefunkiesthunk:** give me a heads up next time i’ll bring you guys a pillow or something! :)

**loverboylance:** <3 hunketh ur the man

**loverboylance:** my neck kinda hurt when i woke up so i’ll hit u up for sure :) <3

**loverboylance:** also,,, hunk,,,,,

**loverboylance:** will u…..

**loverboylance:** be my…..

**loverboylance:** dinner date?????!?!? <3

**thefunkiesthunk:** is this the lance way of asking me to cook for you tonight

**loverboylance:** maybe

**thefunkiesthunk:** sure thing man

[1:03 pm]  **thefunkiesthunk has opened a new direct message with aceintheholt**

**thefunkiesthunk:** oh boy something is DEFINITELY up

**aceintheholt:** ooooooooo

**aceintheholt:** you owe me $20

**thefunkiesthunk:** pidge we never made a bet

**aceintheholt:** $20 is $20

**thefunkiesthunk:** that’s not even remotely how bets work

[4:58 pm]  **keefkogaylien has opened a new direct message with whereforeartthouromelle**

**keefkogaylien:** do u wanna hear about my day

**whereforeartthouromelle:** no

**keefkogaylien:** too bad

**keefkogaylien:** here’s what happened

**keefkogaylien:** fell asleep on lance last night

**keefkogaylien:** errrrr this morning, technically

**whereforeartthouromelle:** we go to bed past midnight we die like men 

**keefkogaylien:** he has a cute sleeping face 

**keefkogaylien:** he has super bony shoulders and it’s a miracle i actually fell asleep 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** shiro ain’t raise no pussy 

**keefkogaylien:** damn straight

**whereforeartthouromelle:** *damn gay

**keefkogaylien:** ...shit u right

**keefkogaylien:** we made cookies too 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** wow did you frolick at the beach while holding hands too 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** keith can u pls just start dating this boy so i can stop being a spectator of eternal pining hell 

**keefkogaylien:** no

**keefkogaylien:** this isn’t even pining

**whereforeartthouromelle:** keith you wouldn’t know what pining was if it smacked you right in the face 

**keefkogaylien:** what’s that even supposed to mean

**keefkogaylien:** i just..,, idk 

**keefkogaylien:** i like??? spending time with him???? 

**keefkogaylien:** he’s actually really fun to hang out with and he’s super funny and idk i feel like he just… gets me?

**keefkogaylien:** like he’s a very good and understanding friend

**keefkogaylien:** oh and he’s worm

**keefkogaylien:** **** WARM

**keefkogaylien:** I MEANT WARM

**whereforeartthouromelle:** not even gonna ask

**whereforeartthouromelle:** smh y’all are doing some cute ass shit and you’re not even a couple

**whereforeartthouromelle:** need lura to be cute like this with me wtf (*｀へ´*)

[5:34 pm]  **whereforeartthouromelle has opened a new direct message with princessallura**

**whereforeartthouromelle:** luuuuurrrraaaa <3

**princessallura:** yes? <3

**whereforeartthouromelle:** let’s bake somethin tonite

**princessallura:** …

**princessallura:** rom i love you but do i need to remind you what happened last time you tried to bake something

**whereforeartthouromelle:** yeah nothing happened

**princessallura:** in what universe is setting off the entire complex’s fire alarm and forcing the entire building to evacuate “nothing”

**princessallura:** also don’t even try me i saw you burn water yesterday with my own eyes

**whereforeartthouromelle:** I DIDN’T BURN WATER YOU CAN’T EVEN DO THAT

**princessallura:** exactly, but somehow you managed to ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i just forgot i was boiling water okay

**princessallura:** for like, two hours :p

**whereforeartthouromelle:** shhhshshhhhhhshhhhhh

**whereforeartthouromelle:** that’s my secret

**princessallura:** whatever you say

**princessallura:** but fine, let’s bake something

**princessallura:** cute lil stay at home date night 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** ;D <3

**princessallura:** i’m supervising everything that goes in the oven tho

**whereforeartthouromelle:** fine

[9:32 pm] **“yoten by adam’s nyoom nyoom device”**

**members: aceintheholt, adaaammnndaniel, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, princessallura, shiruhroh, thefunkiesthunk, whereforeartthouromelle**

**[whereforeartthouromelle has sent two pictures to the chat]**

**whereforeartthouromelle:** guys look me and lura baked and decorated a cake in honor of this group chat :)

**shiruhroh:** that cake just says “nerd” written in red frosting

**princessallura:** exactly :)

**shiruhroh:** WOW

**keefkogaylien:** haha shiro’s a nerd get fucked

**shiruhroh:** keith you do realize you’re in this group chat too, right

**keefkogaylien:** yeah

**shiruhroh:** so that means you’re a nerd too

**keefkogaylien:** yeah

**shiruhroh:** ...alrighty then can’t argue with that logic

**aceintheholt:** do we get to eat it

**princessallura:** sure! 

**princessallura:** we can save it in the fridge and you guys can come over tomorrow if you want :D

**princessallura:** last day before school starts!! end of summer back to school party!!!

**keefkogaylien:** why would you even celebrate going back to school #getmeoutofthisheckhole

**aceintheholt:** “heck hole”

**keefkogaylien:** can’t use bad words there’s kids here (like you)

**aceintheholt:** 1\. fuck you

**aceintheholt:** 2\. you said fuck not even two minutes ago

**keefkogaylien:** shut ur fuck 

**loverboylance:** it’s my turn to use the brain cell in this group chat, clearly

**matthemattics:** lance we all thought you went missing this morning what did that brain cell even do for you

**matthemattics:** o except for keith i dont think he was here this morning

**matthemattics:** keith where even were you

[9:36 pm]  **aceintheholt has opened a new direct message with thefunkiesthunk**

**aceintheholt:** THE PLOT THICKENS

[9:37 pm]  **keefkogaylien has opened a new direct message with loverboylance**

**keefkogaylien:** what do i say

**loverboylance:** ??? it’s up to you

**keefkogaylien:** yeah i’m aware

**keefkogaylien:** but i don’t really wanna pop in the gc being all like “oh yeah, no big deal, just slept next to my friend nbd”

**keefkogaylien:** because you already KNOW i’m not going to hear the end of this 

**loverboylance:** then don’t say anything you’re uncomfortable with saying

**loverboylance:** it’s not the end of the world if they don’t know about that

[9:41 pm] **“yoten by adam’s nyoom nyoom device”**

**members: aceintheholt, adaaammnndaniel, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, princessallura, shiruhroh, thefunkiesthunk, whereforeartthouromelle**

**shiruhroh:** oh yeah you didn’t go missing too did you??

**shiruhroh:** gotta call up detective adam for this one

**matthemattics:** i thought you were denying that that was a thing

**shiruhroh:** i am denying that it was a thing

**shiruhroh:** but i’m still gonna use this opportunity to Make A Joke

**adaaammnndaniel:** (cue forced laugh track)

**shiruhroh:** adaaammmm but you think i’m funny :(

**adaaammnndaniel:** why

**shiruhroh:** </3

**keefkogaylien:** wow adam you made him sad

**keefkogaylien:** and i was just asleep

**keefkogaylien:** it’s saturday bold of any of u to expect me to be awake before noon

[9:43 pm]  **keefkogaylien has opened a new direct message with loverboylance**

**keefkogaylien:** and for the record

**keefkogaylien:** thanks for spending time with me last night uh 

**keefkogaylien:** i feel a lot better not having to deal with my roommate

**keefkogaylien:** my stress has been (somewhat) relieved when i don’t have to be in that environment

**keefkogaylien:** so, thanks i guess

**loverboylance:** yeah! of course! i’m here for you!!

**loverboylance:** if you ever need to destress just hmu i’m your guy

**loverboylance:** ice cream and good movies, facemasks, yoga, the list goes on :)

**keefkogaylien:** don’t push it

**keefkogaylien:** but if you want i’m gonna go walk around campus to get some air

**keefkogaylien:** if you wanna come

**loverboylance:** yeah! 

**loverboylance:** can we walk by the beach too :3

**keefkogaylien:** only if you promise not to splash me :p 

**loverboylance:** i can’t promise anything but i will make an effort not to 

**loverboylance:** keyword: effort

**keefkogaylien:** psh

**keefkogaylien:** if i get wet i’m going to fling you across the ocean

**loverboylance:** Zesty ;D

**keefkogaylien:** No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex stop writing chatfic at 2am challenge


	8. sunday: ya dun goofed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not dead im just a college student ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> but im a senior now so….ayyyyyyy
> 
> also!! i drew some art for this fic i'll post it for the next chapter!

**sunday**

[2:12 am] **“yoten by adam’s nyoom nyoom device”**

**members: aceintheholt, adaaammnndaniel, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, princessallura, shiruhroh, thefunkiesthunk, whereforeartthouromelle**

**thefunkiesthunk:** is anyone awake

**aceintheholt:** hunk are u aware of what group chat ur messaging

**keefkogaylien:** i’ve never slept in my life, ever

**shiruhroh:** are any of you okay

**loverboylance:** collectively? no

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i don’t think any of us are okay on an individual level either

**shiruhroh:** let’s lighten up a bit kids

**keefkogaylien:** no

**shiruhroh:** i’m expecting better from you, keith

**keefkogaylien:** why

**adaaammnndaniel:** i’m with keith on this one. why x2

**shiruhroh:** don’t enable him 

**adaaammnndaniel:** bit late for that, i think

**keefkogaylien:** hi fives adam 

**adaaammnndaniel:** hi five!

**loverboylance:** nosedives and intercepts

**keefkogaylien:** lance what the fuck

**loverboylance:** cardio

**thefunkiesthunk:** funny that you mention cardio lance

**whereforeartthouromelle:** why do i have a feeling that i’m not going to like where this conversation is going

**loverboylance:** hunk i’ve already told you that i am not going to be your impulse exercise partner after 11 pm

**thefunkiesthunk:** no noo nooo not this time

**thefunkiesthunk:** i was thinking

**thefunkiesthunk:** since it’s technically sunday and the last day before school starts

**thefunkiesthunk:** if any of you guys wanted to go have a spontaneous bonfire at the beach

**thefunkiesthunk:** in like, ten minutes or whenever

**loverboylance:** hunk my man you know i am always down for spontaneity

**whereforeartthouromelle:** ...what does cardio have to do with this

**keefkogaylien:** did u forget about the giant ass hill you have to go down to get to the beach

**keefkogaylien:** smh

**whereforeartthouromelle:** well, keith,

**whereforeartthouromelle:** when ur Cool Like Me and don’t live by the dorms anymore

**whereforeartthouromelle:** u drive to the beach

**whereforeartthouromelle:** and don’t have to walk down or up the giant hill :-)

**keefkogaylien:** sm f h the privilege

**keefkogaylien:** who are you

**whereforeartthouromelle:** cooler than you 

**keefkogaylien:** sounds fake but Okay,

**shiruhroh:** aren’t we gonna get the cops called on us for 1. being on the beach this late 2. being Disruptive Adults 3. 

**keefkogaylien:** that’s part of the fun

**keefkogaylien:** the thrill of (almost) getting caught

**thefunkiesthunk:** shiro i’m bringing stuff so we can make smores if that incentivizes you somewhat

**adaaammnndaniel:** oh hunk, you persuasive little thing

**adaaammnndaniel:** we’re coming 

**adaaammnndaniel:** **@matthemattics @princessallura @whereforeartthouromelle** romellura + matt let’s carpool

**matthemattics:** sure

**princessallura:** i’ll bring my polaroid!!

**keefkogaylien:** :O

**keefkogaylien:** i’ll bring my camera too this’ll be super fun

**keefkogaylien:** i need more pictures of you guys to hang on my wall

**loverboylance:** make sure to get my good side ;D

**keefkogaylien:** you have a good side?

**loverboylance:** WOW RUDE

**keefkogaylien:** :)

**aceintheholt:** dorm ppl let’s meet in front of balmera house bc all of u except for me live there for some reason

**thefunkiesthunk:** best squad ever for enabling my impulse to have a bonfire at 2 in the morning 

**loverboylance has renamed “yoten by adam’s nyoom nyoom device” to “bonfire bros bein bros”**

**thefunkiesthunk:** <3

[2:38 am]  **whereforeartthouromelle has opened a new direct message with keefkogaylien**

**whereforeartthouromelle:** adam’s driving so i’m on “texting the others to find out where they are” duty

**whereforeartthouromelle:** so, wya

**keefkogaylien:** we claimed a spot by the volleyball nets

**keefkogaylien:** apparently others had the same idea as us for a back to school bonfire so we had to go pretty far down but it’s just us in this corner of the beach so it’s fine ig ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** aight we just parked we’ll head over there in a sec

**keefkogaylien:** did u bring blankets or st

**whereforeartthouromelle:** are u cold

**keefkogaylien:** yeah

**whereforeartthouromelle:** californians i stg it’s fucking september 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** it’s only 22 degrees

**keefkogaylien:** ????? THAT’S LITERALLY BELOW FREEZING

**whereforeartthouromelle:** celsius, my dude

**keefkogaylien:** brb googling

**keefkogaylien:** 72 DEGREES IS COLD WHAT ARE U TALKING ABOUT

**whereforeartthouromelle:** shrug i’ll never get you

**whereforeartthouromelle:** but yeah, we brought blankets

**whereforeartthouromelle:** oh i think i see your guys’ camp

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i’m waving at u guys do u see me

**keefkogaylien:** unfortunately

**whereforeartthouromelle:** >:O

**whereforeartthouromelle:** …

**whereforeartthouromelle:** keith what the fuck

**keefkogaylien:** what

**whereforeartthouromelle:** …

**whereforeartthouromelle:** …… is that lance’s jacket?

**keefkogaylien:** shut uP i told you i was cold 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** u two are so adorable

**whereforeartthouromelle:** also i hope you saved me some smores

[12:02 pm] **“bonfire bros bein bros”**

**members: aceintheholt, adaaammnndaniel, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, princessallura, shiruhroh, thefunkiesthunk, whereforeartthouromelle**

**[princessallura has sent two pictures to the chat]**

**princessallura:** some of the polaroids from last night!! ur all so cute!!

**princessallura:** that was such a good idea hunk!!

**thefunkiesthunk:** !!! 

**thefunkiesthunk:** !!! those look awesome i’m glad everyone liked my idea :’D

[12:14 pm]  **keefkogaylien has opened a new direct message with whereforeartthouromelle**

**[keefkogaylien has sent one image to whereforeartthouromelle]**

**keefkogaylien:** hi

**whereforeartthouromelle:** hi

**whereforeartthouromelle:** are you in lance’s room again

**keefkogaylien:** yeah

**keefkogaylien:** i got back to my room and my roommate had like four people in the room

**whereforeartthouromelle:** didn’t you get back at like 5 am or something

**keefkogaylien:** yeah

**keefkogaylien:** i just went in the elevator and banged on the door to lance/hunk’s room until hunk let me in

**keefkogaylien:** lance was in the bathroom i just crawled into his bed

**keefkogaylien:** he screamed when he pulled the blanket back and saw me

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i mean, if it was 5 am and i was sleep deprived and was about to crawl into bed only to find the literal body of one of my friends i would probably scream too

**keefkogaylien:** :) 

**keefkogaylien:** when hunk fell asleep

**keefkogaylien:** guess who got cuddled :)

**keefkogaylien:** again :)

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i’m gonna take a stab at this and guess that it wasn’t hunk

**keefkogaylien:** ‘twas i

**whereforeartthouromelle:** the frenchiest fry

**keefkogaylien:** you know my memes so well

**whereforeartthouromelle:** it’s called best friend status bitch

**whereforeartthouromelle:** :)

**whereforeartthouromelle:** so are u gonna admit to urself that u have a crush on lance yet or not

**keefkogaylien:** ok i think crush is a strong word

**whereforeartthouromelle:** bitch what the fUCK ELSE IS IT

**whereforeartthouromelle:** a hearty affection???

**keefkogaylien:** no that sounds weird

**whereforeartthouromelle:** keith ur too much 

**keefkogaylien:** wow 

**keefkogaylien:** bye i’m gonna go engage in sleepy cuddles while hunk’s in the bathroom 

[12:17 pm]  **thefunkiesthunk has opened a new direct message with aceintheholt**

**thefunkiesthunk:** they think they’re slick 

**aceintheholt:** oh?

**thefunkiesthunk:** cuddles, man

**aceintheholt:** oh

**aceintheholt:** ew

**aceintheholt:** wanna go play pokemon go or something

**thefunkiesthunk:** yeah, get me out of here

**thefunkiesthunk:** they need to figure themselves out 

[1:40 pm]  **loverboylance has opened a new direct message with princessallura**

**loverboylance:** lura!!!

**loverboylance:** ur bi best friend is having a crisis!!!

**princessallura:** boy crisis?

**loverboylance:** boy crisis!!!

**princessallura:** keith crisis?

**loverboylance:** keith crisis!!!!!!

**princessallura:** what is the situation

**loverboylance:** so after the bonfire long story short he came over and we slept (=cuddled) together all night

**loverboylance:** and maybe a bit of sleeping (=cuddling) next to each other when we woke up too

**loverboylance:** and i think hunk saw bUT THAT’s a conversation for another day

**princessallura:** ur gonna have to talk to him about it sooner or later

**princessallura:** you /do/ live with him

**loverboylance:** …,, i know

**loverboylance:** but /i/ don’t even know what’s going on tbh

**princessallura:** what do you mean?

**loverboylance:** like

**loverboylance:** okay so i KNOW i’ve been hanging out with keith a lot lately

**loverboylance:** and we’ve been pretty close

**loverboylance:** and??? i don’t know what we are

**loverboylance:** like is this normal

**loverboylance:** bc i cuddle with hunk and you and romelle all the time

**loverboylance:** so it’s not like, out of the ordinary for me to be doing stuff like this

**loverboylance:** but with keith it feels….weird?

**loverboylance:** uhhhh maybe not weird

**loverboylance:** but??? different

**princessallura:** hm

**princessallura:** have you talked about keith with how these things are making you feel?

**loverboylance:** no not yet

**princessallura:** maybe you should do that then

**loverboylance:** hhhhhhhhh

**loverboylance:** maybe later 

**loverboylance:** i’m afraid of ruining what we have

**loverboylance:** like what if i tell him stuff like this and he freaks out and runs away and hates me FOREVER

**princessallura:** 1\. tell ur brain’s anxiety gremlin to shoo

**princessallura:** 2\. i think that talking with him ~at some point~ might be a good idea, but don’t rush it because that would be just as bad

**princessallura:** 3\. stay safe! xoxo

**loverboylance:** WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SUGGESTING

[5:32 pm]  **keefkogaylien has opened a new direct message with loverboylance**

**keefkogaylien:** i still have your jacket

**loverboylance:** oh no prob you can just give it back to me next time we hang out 

**keefkogaylien:** …

**keefkogaylien:** about that,

**loverboylance:** ?

**keefkogaylien:** okay so you can’t make fun of me for this but

**keefkogaylien:** are we friends?

[5:34 pm]  **loverboylance has opened a new direct message with princessallura**

**loverboylance:** ALLURA WHAT THE FUCK

**princessallura:** lonce what’s wrong??

**[loverboylance has sent one image to princessallura]**

**loverboylance:** “ARE WE FRIENDS??”?????/?//???

**loverboylance:** WH A T

**loverboylance:** WHAT DID HE THINK WE WERE

**princessallura:** i, um-

**princessallura:** well,

**princessallura:** you /did/ have that whole silly rivalry thing go on for what...a year?

**princessallura:** and it stopped like… two weeks ago?

**princessallura:** so i don’t know if i can fault him for his confusion

**princessallura:** are you guys friends? if you are, then just say so

**loverboylance:** HE CAN’T JUST PULL THIS ON ME

**princessallura:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ he just did so

[5:40 pm]  **keefkogaylien has opened a new direct message with loverboylance**

**keefkogaylien:** oh god i fucked up didn’t i

**keefkogaylien:** shit, shit shit shit sorry lance

**keefkogaylien:** just ignore that

**keefkogaylien:** i’ll give pidge your jacket and you can get it from them

**keefkogaylien:** sorry

[5:46 pm]  **keefkogaylien has opened a new direct message with aceintheholt**

**keefkogaylien:** i’m coming over

**aceintheholt:** aight

**aceintheholt:** wanna play pokemon?

**keefkogaylien:** yeah sure

[5:49 pm]  **keefkogaylien has opened a new direct message with whereforeartthouromelle**

**keefkogaylien:** i’m turning my phone off for awhile. so if anyone panics just tell them i’m fine. i just don’t want to interact with anyone for a bit.

**whereforeartthouromelle:** uh, sure?

**whereforeartthouromelle:** you okay?

**keefkogaylien:** fine.

  
  


[5:53 pm]  **whereforeartthouromelle has opened a new direct message with princessallura**

**whereforeartthouromelle:** yo lura something’s up with keith

**whereforeartthouromelle:** idk the deets but something upset him

**whereforeartthouromelle:** so just giving you a heads up because he’s not talking to anyone i think

**princessallura:** … oh dear

[5:55 pm]  **princessallura has opened a new direct message with loverboylance**

**princessallura:** lonce i trust you but

**princessallura:** is everything okay with keith

**loverboylance:** where do i even start

**loverboylance:** i screwed up, i think

**loverboylance:** i’m gonna go to the beach and have some time to myself

[6:08 pm]  **princessallura has opened a new direct message with whereforeartthouromelle**

**princessallura:** oh dear

**princessallura:** this is not good 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a californian and i’m a little bitch when it comes to the weather  
> also this takes place in socal (keith is originally from texas but he’s Here. for reasons)
> 
> as always, thank u all for being so patient + supportive! <3


	9. monday: did you know that there are people in this world annoyed with all the other people in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do hw when writing fic calls

**monday**

[12:03 am] **loverboylance has opened a new direct message with keefkogaylien**

**loverboylance:** woah woah woah hey keith it’s okay

**loverboylance:** you don’t need to freak out

**loverboylance:** sorry for not responding until now 

**loverboylance:** that was kind of a dick thing to do

**loverboylance:** but i consider us friends

**loverboylance:** i know we had that whole rivalry thing going on

**loverboylance:** and it was kinda dumb

**loverboylance:** but it was really like…,,

**loverboylance:** idk i thought you were really cool and i kinda suck at making friends so i just thought everything would be easier if we couldn’t get close because what if we became friends and everything was fine but then you thought i was lame or some weird boy from cuba or whatever and then you’d be like, “oh, ew, lance, how could i ever have shared the same air as him. Horrible”

**loverboylance:** like i’m Sensitive okay i don’t think freshman lance could’ve handled that!!! so i did that whole stupid rivalry thing to make it so that crappy outcome literally never could have happened

**loverboylance:** and i’m rambling but now that i’m spilling all of this i’m realizing how dumb this all is and??? holy shit how do i unsend a message bc the more i say things the worse it gets i think

**loverboylance:** i need an off button

**loverboylance:** bUT…. to answer ur question:

**loverboylance:** i’d like to think that we’re friends now. i’d like to be friends with you, if that’s okay

**loverboylance:** ...keith? you there buddy?

**loverboylance:** ...okay i guess you probably went to bed or something so i’m just gonna go now and hope you see this in the morning and don’t freak out too much

**loverboylance:** good night, keith

[12:14 am]  **“the L word”**

**members: loverboylance, princessallura, whereforeartthouromelle**

**[loverboylance has sent four pictures to the chat]**

**loverboylance:** hello was this a mistake

**loverboylance:** Lesbians I Need Advice

**whereforeartthouromelle:** what’s the context for this?

**loverboylance:** okay so basically keith asked me if we were friends last night and then i freaked out and didn’t respond for like seven hours and now We Are Here

**whereforeartthouromelle:** why did you freak out 

**loverboylance:** bc i saw the question and then i got anxious abt how 2 respond bc 

**loverboylance:** if i say yes is that too forward????

**whereforeartthouromelle:** ???? no????

**loverboylance:** but what if i say no then it’s gonna b like i platonically led him on and also i don’t hate him so i think we’re friends and then also i was like freaking out over the fact that he had to ask like was i being a bad friend for him to feel the need to confirm this??? 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** ?????? i don’t understand u literally just had to say “yeah we’re cool bro”

**whereforeartthouromelle:** or something

**whereforeartthouromelle:** you’re lance use a platonic pick up line to show your friendship

**whereforeartthouromelle:** like…

**whereforeartthouromelle:** on second thought i can’t think of one so that’s ur job but

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i think u blew this out of proportion. a bit

**princessallura:** if i may counter, i think that while you did freak out a little too much

**princessallura:** the silver lining is that you got to tell keith all these things

**princessallura:** so i think when he reads it he’ll understand you better

**princessallura:** and i think you guys are closer because of this b/c it’s like you guys shared a moment? together? by opening up about yourself to him some more :)

**loverboylance:** ,,,,,,

**loverboylance:** oh my god we shared a moment

**loverboylance:** how am i supposed to go to bed with THIS on my mind now

**loverboylance:** AHHHH

**princessallura:** deep calming breaths!!!

[9:58 am]  **aceintheholt** has renamed “ **bonfire bros bein bros** ” to  **“LEG DAY”**

**members: aceintheholt, adaaammnndaniel, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, princessallura, shiruhroh, thefunkiesthunk, whereforeartthouromelle**

**aceintheholt:** i have been an official college student for fifty eight minutes

**aceintheholt:** and i would like to drop out 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** ...go on

**loverboylance:** oh mood

**loverboylance:** what traumatized you today

**aceintheholt:** The System

**aceintheholt:** but, really, the most trauma inducing thing i’ve experienced??

**aceintheholt:** the campus is terrible!! in SO MANY WAYS

**aceintheholt:** to begin,

**aceintheholt:** THE HILLS???

**aceintheholt:** AND THE STAIRS???

**aceintheholt:** OR FRESHMEN TRAVELLING IN PACKS

**aceintheholt:** /AND/ WALKING SLOW

**aceintheholt:** IN THE MIDDLE!! OF! THE! SIDEWALK!!

**aceintheholt:** WHEN THE SIDEWALK IS WIDE ENOUGH FOR TWO ENTIRE BODIES

**aceintheholt:** HEADASS WHO DECIDED TO 1. BUILD A SCHOOL ON THE SIDE OF A LITERAL MOUNTAIN

**aceintheholt:** 2\. PUT 347595789375987349857 STUDENTS ON IT

**aceintheholt:** 3\. PUT STAIRS LITERALLY EVERYWHERE

**loverboylance:** we don’t skip Leg Day here

**[loverboylance has sent three pictures to the chat]**

**loverboylance:** they call me Leggy Lance for a reason ;)

**thefunkiesthunk:** that’s...a leg

**princessallura:** “they”???

**princessallura:** lonce who is they i have some urgent questions

**princessallura:** b/c i’m telling you right now no one in this group chat has ever, or will ever, refer to you as leggy lance

**aceintheholt:** hi lance! thanks for adding to today’s mental trauma by a factor of seventeen

**loverboylance:** YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEEEEEEENNNN

**loverboylance:** YOUNG AND SWEET

**loverboylance:** OOOONLY SEVENTEEN OOOOOOOH

**aceintheholt:** STOP THAT WAS / N O T / AN INVITATION TO BREAK INTO SONG AND YOU KNOW IT, YOU LITTLE SHIT

**loverboylance:** ??? bold of u to assume i needed an invitation to break into song

**whereforeartthouromelle:** pidge just wait until you’re trying to yeet to the other side of campus in the ten minutes you have between class at the same moment every fucking person on campus has collectively decided to forget how to walk 

**whereforeartthouromelle:** you have LEGS!!!! USE THEM!!!!!

**aceintheholt:** bold of you to assume anyone at this school has more than three brain cells, romelle

**thefunkiesthunk:** three? that’s generous

[10:13 am] **keefkogaylien has opened a new direct message with loverboylance**

**keefkogaylien:** hey sorry i just woke up

**keefkogaylien:** thanks,,, for the messages

**keefkogaylien:** ngl i highkey panicked when i saw “17 messages from lance” in my notifications

**keefkogaylien:** and the opened them and saw PARAGRAPHS,

**keefkogaylien:** but thanks for the reassurance

**keefkogaylien:** and thanks for sharing 

**keefkogaylien:** i kind of always thought it was super easy for you to make friends???

**loverboylance:** !!! keith!

**loverboylance:** yeah i’ve been told that i have that kind of super friendly persona going on but honestly

**loverboylance:** sometimes it’s hard to find people i can connect with

**loverboylance:** and i don’t have great social skills, i’m obnoxious and loud 

**loverboylance:** but somehow i found this group of weirdos that i can call my friends ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**loverboylance:** i’m glad that i can call you my friend :)

**keefkogaylien:** gay

**keefkogaylien:** but same

**loverboylance:** YOU STARTED THIS WHOLE THING KOGANE

**keefkogaylien:** doesn’t make what you said any less gay

[10:21 am]  **“LEG DAY”**

**members: aceintheholt, adaaammnndaniel, keefkogaylien, loverboylance, matthemattics, princessallura, shiruhroh, thefunkiesthunk, whereforeartthouromelle**

**loverboylance:** i propose that we, as a squad, should also travel in a pack and act obnoxious in the quad to deter hordes of students from blocking our way wherever we go

**thefunkiesthunk:** can we call ourselves the nerd herd

**loverboylance:** we can ABSOLUTELY call ourselves the nerd herd

**thefunkiesthunk:** !!!! i’ll make t-shirts!!!

**loverboylance:** !!!!! I’M GOING TO CHOREOGRAPH A DANCE

**keefkogaylien:** all of you are too extra

**whereforeartthouromelle:** watch out everyone sleeping beauty’s awake 

**loverboylance:** yeah but you love us keith

**keefkogaylien:** i’ve never said that

**aceintheholt:** keith you know that if you hated us you would’ve left by now soooo :-)

**keefkogaylien:** (≖_≖ )凸

**aceintheholt:** ˒(ˇ ῁̫ ˇ)˒ 

**princessallura:** is anyone on campus and not in class rn!!

**keefkogaylien:** i’m not but i can be, why

**princessallura:** i have a hammock!! 

**keefkogaylien:** you have a what now

**whereforeartthouromelle:** “what up, my name’s keith, i’m 18, and i never fucking learned how to read”

**keefkogaylien:** shut ur fuck

**keefkogaylien:** /why/ do you have a hammock

**princessallura:** i’m trying to be a trendsetter

**princessallura:** you know the trees by the hill next to the library??? i’m gonna put a hammock there

**princessallura:** and start a fad

**keefkogaylien:** do you even know how to set up a hammock

**princessallura:** not at all, that’s why i’m hoping you’ll come to campus and help me with this :)

**keefkogaylien:** ...fine

**keefkogaylien:** give me 20 minutes

**aceintheholt:** i’m crashing this hammock party i don’t have class until the afternoon

**matthemattics:** if you guys are still there when i’m on my lunch break i’m gonna sit in it

**aceintheholt:** ur gonna fall on ur face and i’m gonna document it 

**aceintheholt:** preserve it for future generations

**aceintheholt:** matthew holt in all his glory

**matthemattics:** i’m really about to peak

**loverboylance:** matt, the campus cryptid, coming out to make a fool out of himself on a hammock

**loverboylance:** this is what living is about

**whereforeartthouromelle:** this entire scenario presumes keith can actually put a hammock up

**keefkogaylien:** romelle what the fuck why would you doubt my hammock construction abilities

[11:36 am]  **“LEG DAY”**

**[keefkogaylien has sent two pictures to the chat]**

**keefkogaylien:** get fucked, romelle

**whereforeartthouromelle:** it’s crooked

**keefkogaylien:** i can’t do anything straight

**loverboylance:** :O

**loverboylance:** i’ve never seen allura look more smug

**thefunkiesthunk:** !!! i just got out of class i am RUNNING 

**thefunkiesthunk:** i need some of this hammock action

**matthemattics:** move aside allura

**matthemattics:** actually wait do you think we can both fit

**keefkogaylien:** an update for everyone who’s not here: they can’t

**aceintheholt:** LMAO I KNEW HE WAS GOING TO FALL OUT

**[aceintheholt has sent three pictures to the chat]**

**aceintheholt:** are there yearbooks in college? put this in the yearbook

**thefunkiesthunk:** maybe this is an astro club moment

**thefunkiesthunk:** let’s memorialize our favorite president in his finest moment

**thefunkiesthunk:** **@whereforeartthouromelle** ur our historian make it happen

**whereforeartthouromelle:** i’m on it i’m gonna put this on our club insta somewhere

**matthemattics:** i hate all of you

**whereforeartthouromelle:** :)

**keefkogaylien:** all of us told you that this was going to happen

**keefkogaylien:** and it happened

**keefkogaylien:** did you listen? no

**keefkogaylien:** you played yourself

**loverboylance:** i’m about to be on the scene lemme sit in this thing

**loverboylance:** piDGE WHAT THE FUCK

**aceintheholt:** :)

**loverboylance:** this fucking GREMLIN was hiding in the tree and yeeted my jacket onto my face as i was relaxing in the Swayful Sack 

**keefkogaylien:** hey lance i’m gonna need you to Never Say That Again

**loverboylance:** someone send that bugs bunny meme 

**loverboylance:** the one that says “No”

**loverboylance:** come join me in the Swayful Sack, keith

**loverboylance:** do it

**aceintheholt:** (peer pressures keef) Do It

**[whereforeartthouromelle has sent three pictures to the chat]**

**whereforeartthouromelle:** dumbasses 

**loverboylance:** KEITH WAS THE ONE THAT MADE IT FLIP OVER

**loverboylance:** AND HE’S HEAVY

**keefkogaylien:** anyone’s heavy when your body type is Noodle

**loverboylance:** WOW

[12:49 pm]  **“LEG DAY”**

**loverboylance:** leave it to hunk to pick up girls by the campus hammock

**loverboylance:** that’s some serious game my dude

**princessallura:** i told you guys!!! i’m starting a trend!!! i’m trendy!!!!

**loverboylance:** hunk who even was that

**thefunkiesthunk:** her name’s shay! and i talked her into coming to astro club this week!

**aceintheholt:** FRESH MEAT FRESH MEAT FRESH MEAT

**thefunkiesthunk:** NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love seeing ur guys’ comments, i’m glad my crackhead energy speaks to y’all :-)


End file.
